Vacaciones con la mafia
by CindyCullen2903
Summary: ADAPTACION-El es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir,el decide secuestrarla ,pero de verdad sera un secuestro? o solo seran una vacaciones con la mafia? MUCHO LEMMON Y HUMOR MAL SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo esto no es idea mia los personajes son de la fabulosa Meyer y la historia es de hale cullen anna la cual solo adapto con su permiso**_

**Prefacio**

El es miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de la mafia, casinos ,drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Kashino era temida en varios ámbitos, Takuya Kashino era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos mas poderosos, su esposa Rumi era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que Takuya jamás dejaba que la vieran , y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente ,Makoto es su hijo, el se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Kana que vivía en new york y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Henry Lucas puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto es mio solo adapto una historia de hale cullen anna**

espero que lo disfruten quiero aclarar que en el capitulo pasado me equivoque y dije que eran personajes de crepusculo**  
**

MAKOTO POV

Las cosas se salieron de control y Lucas esta muerto – dijo Rick

Eres un imbécil- le grite

Que pasa Makoto?- pregunto Satsuki Hanabusa mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas

Regresa de inmediato Rick y atente a las consecuencias- no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué

Que pasa?- volvió a preguntar Hanabusa

Lucas esta muerto – dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño

Que hacemos?-

Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso, quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde esta escondido Rick-

A quien vas a mandar?- pregunto mi amigo con duda

A Lemon Andou- dije seguro

Quien es ella?

Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de Sennosuke

Confías en ella?-

Si completamente- conteste seguro

Así que esa misma noche llame a Lemon y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabia que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Lemon se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio con detalle , todo lo que necesitaba saber , la hice regresar de inmediato, era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Lucas habían cambiado.

LA REUNION

El día de la reunión, Lemon me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Lucas el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Londres a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos.

En la reunión estaban las personas mas importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba Rui que se encargaba de los casinos de parte de Europa, Ryo que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en México, Reiji se encargaba de parte de estados unidos, cada quien con su hombre de confianza.

Espero me tengan buenas noticias- dijo mi padre tranquilamente

Por que esta reunión tan apresurada Makoto- pregunto aro

Tuvimos unos problemas con Lucas-

Que tipo de problemas?- pregunto mi padre

El imbécil de Rick lo mato – dije molesto

QUE? – grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Tranquilo padre-

Como tranquilo Makoto, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos lo sabes no?

Si pero ya sabemos quien las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas- dije seriamente

Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Reiji

Por que yo personalmente me encargare

Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Makoto – dijo Rui gritándome

Si mal no recuerdo Lucas también obtuvo información gracias a ti- contesto Hanabusa parándose a mi lado

Pero era obligación de Makoto detenerlo antes- dijo Nakayima el brazo derecho de Rui

Piensas que no hice mi trabajo- le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado- me contesto Nakayima sacando el su arma

BASTA- grito mi padre nuevamente de pie – guarden sus armas ahora – volvió a gritar

Nakayima y yo guardamos nuestras armas

Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la ultima vez que permito esto Makoto te queda claro- pregunto mi padre

Si padre- conteste mirando a Nakayima

Y por favor Rui controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo- advirtió mi padre mirando a Nakayima

Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder- dijo Rui

Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Makoto, y espero que no halla derramamiento de sangre ¿entendiste?-

Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

La reunión termino, y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa , donde había citado a Lemon y Hanabusa.

Que tienes planeado hacer? – pregunto Hanabusa

Iremos a Tokyo con esa mujer que tiene la prueba – dije sirviéndome un brandy

Y por que estas tan seguro que nos las entregara- pregunto Lemon

Por que secuestraremos a su hija – dijo riendo

Me parece perfecto, - dijo Hanabusa brindando conmigo

Cuando nos iríamos?- pregunto Lemon

Mañana mismo, si que preparen todo, quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Tennoiji, el avión privado este listo, la traeremos aquí.

Cuando hablaras con esa mujer Tennoiji?- pregunto Hanabusa

Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

La verdad es que sabia que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Lemon me mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría.

A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de Tokyo, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, en donde Hanabusa y Lemon se encargarían de secuestrar a Ichigo, mientras yo me iba en volvo plateado a hablar con su madre Tennoiji Amano.

Cuando recibí la llamada de Hanabusa diciéndome que tenían a Ichigo, toque en la puerta de la casa de Tennoiji.

Buenas tardes- dijo ella- le puedo ayudar en algo

Soy Makoto Kashino–

Que hace aquí?- pregunto asustada

Así que sabe quien soy- pegunte divertido

Henry me hablo de usted- dijo con miedo

Puedo pasar, no creo que se muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación – dije cortes mente

Pase- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón se su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mi.

Que quiere de mi- dijo la mujer directamente

Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Lucas tenia de nosotros – dijo sin rodeos

No se que me habla- dijo la mujer con duda

Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Lucas puso a su nombre en Europa, si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho- dije con mas burla

A que se refiere?- pregunto ella levantándose del sofá

Saque un sobre de mi saco- aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje, si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada Ichigo- dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa

Maldito bastardo- grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos

No lo intente señora, por que lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas – dije y Salí de ahí.

Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a Ichigo en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quien Éramos nosotros.

Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a Hanabusa.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo Hanabusa

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- pregunto ella parándose para golpearme-

Cálmate fierecilla- dije tomándola de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunto tratando de calmarse

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos , volverás a su lado- dije sentándola

Me lo promete?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Te lo prometo- dije secando una lagrima que se había derramado

Por que a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto Hanabusa como un niño chiquito

Por que el es guapo -dijo Lemon riendo

Mira Ichigo, te puedo decir Ichigo verdad?- pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude

Ella solo asintió

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dije tomándola de la mano

ICHIGO POV

Cuando Salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña , como observada , pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi vieja camioneta por que no quiso encender en la mañana , así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba , intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz , después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas.

Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión , ahí estaba un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello verde y tez muy blanca, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Quienes son ustedes?- pregunte asustada

Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada- dijo la mujer

Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mi

No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes- dijo el hombre

Entonces que demonios quieren- grite

Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece – dijo nuevamente el hombre

Ustedes son los que mataron a Henry, son unos malditos infelices asesinos- dije intentando golpearlo pero el me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar

Con esa boquita comes niña?- pregunto el hombre

No estúpido me la quito para comer animal- conteste llena de sarcasmo

Valla que eres valiente- dijo la rubia riendo

Me van a matar verdad- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

te juro que no- dijo nuevamente el hombre

no te creo infeliz

te lo prometo- dijo el seriamente

si claro si te creyera ,también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido- dije viéndolo fijamente

En ese momento subió un hombre era hermoso, perfecto que digo hombre , un perfecto dios, me quede atontada por un momento , hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación.

Respira- dijo en tono de burla

Cállate estúpido- le respondí

Que pasa?- hablo mi dios con una voz aterciopelada

Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida- dijo el grandote

Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que el era el jefe del que nos hablaba Henry

Maldito infeliz me vas a matar verdad?- le grite parándome para golpearlo

Cálmate fierecilla- contesto tomándome de las muñecas

Que me van a hacer?- pregunte tratando de calmarme

Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado- me dijo sentándome de nuevo

Me lo promete?- pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

Te lo prometo- dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido

Por que a el si le crees y a mi no?- pregunto el grandote como si fuera un niño regañado

Por que el es guapo -dijo la rubia

Mira Ichigo, te puedo decir Ichigo verdad?- pregunto , claro que si , pero que el podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente

Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria

Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar – dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco.

Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando , dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar ,estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo , no se por que Makoto no me daba miedo, sabia que así se llamaba por que Henry nos lo había dicho. La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones por que íbamos a aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros.

El grandote y la rubia no vienen con nosotros- pregunte tímidamente

No- dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón- y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Makoto Kasino- dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy

Bueno pues tu a mi ya me conoces – claro tarada el sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente

Y el grandote como tu lo llamas es Hanabusa mi brazo derecho y la rubia es Lemon – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahh pues como no se presentaron- dije disque molesta

Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad – dijo con burla

A ella no la insulte nada mas a el- dije en mi defensa

Me parece bien- dijo riendo

A donde me llevas?- valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

A mi casa- dijo serio

Ahh – fue el único sonido que salió de mí

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento.

Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba

Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenia un edredón blanco, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama.

Aquí vas a dormir- dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez

No tengo ropa- dije intentando alejarme de el

Por mi puedes dormir desnuda- dijo con voz ronca

Ja ja que gracioso- respondí nerviosa

Tranquila – dijo en tono de burla, se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera blanca – ponte esto – dijo extendiéndomela – el baño esta ahí

Gracias- dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño

Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo mas posible , tenia que acomodar mis ideas lo mas posible, tenia que hacerme a la idea que el dios griego era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza , que me decía que lo único malo que me haría seria causarme un infarto , cada vez que me sonreía , pero tenia que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con mas claridad, cuando Salí de bañarme me puse la playera que el me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que al ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador , y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado , esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande , pero no , me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación , así que Salí del baño despreocupadamente .

Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado , viendo no se que cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenia un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado el era un dios .

Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a mi

Trague en seco y logre responder – si- bastante mal pero lo logre

Estas roja- dijo divertido

Es que tengo calor- dije rápidamente

Puedes quitarte todo- dijo aun mas cerca de mi

No gracias, - conteste nerviosamente- bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches- dije esperando que se fuera

Claro acuéstate, en un momento voy- dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock , como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso, y si es un dios , pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno

Perdón?- pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal

Que en un momento voy a acostarme – repitió tranquilamente

Conmigo? – pregunte como retrasada

Pues esa es mi cama- dijo señalándola- así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok- dijo levantando la ceja

Pero- intente decir, pero el me interrumpió.

Tranquila que no te hare nada ok , esta noche tienes que descansar , mañana tendrás un día agitado- no supe en que momento ya me tenia en la cama, no podía creer que cuando el hablaba el mundo se me detuviera , por dios tenia que concentrarme y recordar que el era el malo.

Sin decir nada mas ,me acosté, lo mas pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama, y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar , así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía, y el lo sintió.

Tranquila Ichigo, no pasara nada- susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenia que intentar dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia de hale cullen anna yo solo la adapto**

**MAKOTO POV**

En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, Ichigo tenía su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella quería que todo fuera lento, sabía que virgen y era la primera vez que estaría con una, así que con ella tendría más atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido, y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

Buenos días mi dios griego- dijo ella

Dios griego? Me causo ternura que me llamara así, me sentí bien , después sentí como se alejaba de mí , pero yo no quería así que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado

Bueno días fierecilla- dije

Hola- dijo poniéndose roja de inmediato

Como dormiste? – pregunte abrazándola de nuevo

Bien gracias- contesto sin moverse un milímetro

Porque no te bañas, desayunamos y salimos, te parece?

Si claro, dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando Salí llame a Lemon porque necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a Ichigo y yo no sabía nada de eso, y Kana estaba muy lejos, Lemon de inmediato acepto, cuando Ichigo ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar , cuando pensaba en ir a buscarla ella apareció.

Lo siento- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo

Que tienes, porque tardaste tanto?

Es que me perdí- dijo con pena, eso causo que yo riera

No te rías, no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino- dijo molesta

Perdón, tienes razón tenía que decirte donde estaba el comedor lo siento- me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa

Anda vamos a desayunar que Lemon no tarda en llagar- le indique donde tenía que sentarse

Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco más con ella.

Y dime te gusta Tokio?- pregunte

Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no- dijo

Cuántos años tienes Ichigo?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

17 y tú?

26 – conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad

Yo en septiembre cumplo los 18- dijo emocionada

Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego Lemon

Buenos días- dijo

Buenos días , dijimos Ichigo y yo al mismo tiempo

Lista?- le pregunto Lemon a Ichigo

Lista para qué? – pregunto con miedo en los ojos

Vamos a ir de compras- dijo ella emocionada

De compras para qué?- pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Porque hoy en la noche vamos a salir – interviene yo

A donde?- pregunto

Me gire a ver a Lemon – al Minuet- respondí

Valla – dijo rose

Valla qué? Pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad

Que de verdad te quieren consentir- dijo Lemon a lo que Ichigo se sonrojo

Ten Lemon- le dije extendiéndole una tarje de crédito- espero gasten hasta reventarla- le dije

Tranquilo que no hace falta que lo digas – dijo ella levantando a Ichigo

Tu no vienes?-pregunto

No tengo algunas cosas que hacer , pero comeremos juntos lo prometo.-

Vámonos- dijo Lemon jalando a Ichigo.

Sabía que Lemon, le daría ciertos consejos a Ichigo, por lo menos ya sabía que yo le gustaba, así que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

**ICHIGO POV**

Lemon me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso, auto convertible rojo. Ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba más miedo que el oso ( así le pude a Hanabusa).

Bueno y adónde vamos?- pregunte

A todas las tiendas de Paris- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me percate que alguien nos venía siguiendo y se lo dije

Creo que nos vienen siguiendo – dije asustada

Lo sé- contesto tranquilamente

Como que lo sabes, vamos a regresar no nos vallan a querer secuestrar – dije como si yo no estuviera secuestrada ya

Cálmate- dijo ella riendo

Como cálmate, digo no sería muy buen que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores – dije molesta

Ella solo se rio

No te rías, no es gracioso- dije molesta

Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar, es la gente que Makoto mando para cuidarte- dijo tranquilamente

Cuidarme?- pregunte con duda

Mira no estás secuestrada, digo que secuestrador manda a su víctima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh- dijo divertida

Yo no pude decir nada mas , la verdad es que ,me gustaba como me trataba Makoto, era dulce, pero él era el malo, que había matado a Henry, que bueno Henry no había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Tokio , estaba confundida, Henry siempre había dicho que Makoto era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía así, y no por cómo era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenía una alma muy tranparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con él.

Llegamos- dijo Lemon emocionada

Estábamos en una calle y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabía qué demonios hacíamos aquí.

Ven- dijo Lemon que ya se había bajado del auto

Que hacemos aquí?

De compras ya te lo dije- repitió

Pero aquí es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como Channel, Armani y otras mas

Y?- pregunto

Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi

Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

No sé cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabía es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara para tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Makoto, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda VICTORIA´S SECRET , y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro , fue un disque camisón blanco , que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga ,por dios eso era lo más tapado?. Yo quería escoger conjuntos más sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí , pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba

Lemon y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto- dije levantando el conjunto blanco

Claro que no, le quitas el chiste?- dijo ella escogiendo un negro que daba miedo

Chiste a qué?

Olvídalo Ichigo- contesto y siguió viendo más conjuntos

Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los braseares, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era más bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y chanel y no sé cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

Vámonos dijo con una gran sonrisa

A donde'- pregunte

A comer con Makoto- respondió

No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto – le comente

Ya lo sé – dijo levantando la mano

Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron , ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Makoto, ellos no dijeron de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos

Donde vamos a comer?- pregunte

En el restaurante de la familia Kashino –

Ahh- dijo como si yo supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia

Es de comida italiana te va a encantar- agrego notando que me había dejado igual

Ok- fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad

Está bien señorita- pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto

Aja- fue lo respondí , genial Ichigo ahora es confirmado no nada más respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente

Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante – dijo Lemon tomándome de la mano

Ahh- deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba Makoto con el oso ósea Hanabusa.

Hola señoritas- dijo mi dios griego acercándose a mi

Buenas tardes- respondí

Que tal las compras- pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se acelero como nunca

Ichigo no es una mujer normal – dijo Lemon

Claro que soy normal , que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo- dije en mi defensa mientras Makoto sentaba junto a el

Una mujer que no le gusten las compras eso es nuevo – dijo Hanabusa

La verdad es que si, cada vez me gustas mas dijo- Makoto en mi oído

Jajá- salió una risa tonta , no es posible dije mentalmente

Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche- dijo Lemon

Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa- dijo Makoto poniendo una mano en mi pierna, por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara.

La comida pasó de lo más tranquila, Makoto me dijo que Lemon me llevaría a la casa que el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30

Nos despedimos , pero él me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, Lemon se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante , cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Makoto

Te tiene loca verdad?

No?- conteste por reflejo

Si y yo soy virgen- dijo riendo

Pues yo si- le confesé

Lo sé- me respondió

Como lo sabes?- pregunte curiosa

Porque te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso – dijo como si fuera obvio

El se habrá dado cuenta? Pregunte nerviosa

Lo más seguro –

Y qué hago? – no sabía porque pero sentí que ella podía confiar

Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Makoto se vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo- me confeso

El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que él es el malo y la otra me dice que no – dije confundida

Mira se que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales, sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Makoto, si que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio, o por ejemplo que Takuya, tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio,- me conto Lemon.

Y si son buenos por qué mejor no se dedican a otra cosa- pregunte

Porque no es tan fácil Ichigo, una vez que estas en esto no sencillo salir o más bien diría imposible- dijo seria

Ayúdame- le dije

A qué?- pregunto con duda

Quiero que Makoto me vea linda esta noche – dije

Perfecto- dijo emocionada.


	4. Frances

**Esta es una historia original de hale cullen anna, yo sola la adapto**

**ICHIGO POV**

La verdad es que me había ayudado mucho hablar con Lemon, era verdad Makoto no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera matado a mi madre y a mi, y se hubiera olvidado de todo, me trataba con delicadeza aunque sospechaba sus intenciones, pero las mías no eran muy diferentes a las de el.

Después de estar casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a Lemon, no se cuantos tratamiento de belleza me puso, me pinto las uñas, me puso mascarillas y no que tanto hacia en mi cabello.

Ya eran 7:30 cuando Lemon me dijo que vestido ponerme , era un azul cielo totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, tenia un escote en v pero discreto, también había dejado unas zapatillas de aguja ,de tiras del mismo color, que Lemon no entendía el significado de (puedo matarme con zapatillas) pensé que había dejado muy clara esa parte, pero el parecer no, asi que sin mas remedio me puse esas, parecía potro recién nacido , mis pobres piernas no podían caminar sin temblar y tambalearse pero bueno todo por Makoto.

Lemon entro a la habitación.

te ves hermosa- dijo sonriente

Lo dudo, pero bueno - conteste sabiendo que ella solo quería ser amable

No Ichigo de verdad te ves muy hermosa, ya veras que cara pone Makoto cuando te vea- dijo tomándome del brazo para salir de la habitación

Atravesamos el pasillo, con lentitud al parecer Lemon tenia la idea de que yo tenia que hacer esperar a Makoto un poco, asi que me dio unos consejos.

Mira Ichigo, se que el te gusta , pero no por eso le vas a dar todo lo que el quiera a la hora que el quiera ok?- pregunto como si me estuviera dando clases.

A que te refieres Lemon?- la verdad es que no entendí muy bien a que se refería con lo que el quisiera

Ichigo, Makoto quiere acostarse contigo, y solo si tu quieres debes hacerlo, pero no por que estés presionada, o tengas miedo de el, el jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras , pero no por eso no va a tratar de persuadirte entiendes?

Si Lemon, pero no se quien te dijo a ti que yo no quiero persuadirlo al el- conteste sonriente

Mira yo se que el es encantador , pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

Que intentas decirme Lemon?

Que me caes bien, y que creo que eres una chica sensata, y que no quiero que te lastimen – dijo dándome un tierno abrazo.

Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

Caminos el resto del pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras, yo me tome del barandal para no matarme, sabia que podía pasar sobretodo con los tacones de aguja que traía , el estaba parado el final de la escalera, cuando giro para verme no dijo nada, su mirada era hermosa, me miraba fijamente ,baje despacio y no por hacerlo esperar si no para no llegar rodando, cuando legue a su lado me extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía.

Nos vamos?- pregunto con voz ronca

Que tal me veo?- digo después de dos horas sentada frente al espejo y traer zapatos que puedan matarme por lo menos merecía saber si le gustaba como me veía

Hermosa como siempre- contesto tomándome de la cintura

Gracias. Conteste sonrojándome

Esta noche seré le envidia de todos- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

No veo por que- conteste con el corazón en las rodillas.

Por que llevo conmigo a la mujer mas hermosa- dijo estrechándome contra el

De verdad crees que soy bonita?- pregunte

No bonita no eres, eres hermosa- contesto regalándome una de esas sonrisas que casi me provocan coma de lo sexy que son.

Anda vámonos – dijo llevándome por la cintura

No subimos de nuevo a su lujosa limosina , durante el todo el trayecto no dijimos ninguna palabra , todo lo decíamos con miradas , el besaba mi mano, y claro yo me sonrojaba, no podía creer que en dos días de habernos conocido el hiciera que todo mi mundo se volteara al revés, ahora creo en las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre, EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA EXISTE ASI ME ENAMORE DE TU MADRE, siempre creí que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, aunque pensándolo bien el mío era uno solo que era un cuento de mafias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante ,de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, me di cuenta que mas de una nos miraba, me imagine que era por que creían que como era posible que una chica tan ordinaria como yo viniera con un dios griego como Makoto, pero después vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Lemon.

_Mira yo se que el es encantador , pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas._

A lo mejor , algunas de las mujeres que nos estaban observando eran antiguas amiguitas de Makoto y ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y me dieran ganas de dejar calvas y chimuelas a mas de una.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del restaurante, parecía que Makoto quería que todo mundo nos viera, eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor quería darle celos a alguna tipeja conmigo, que la verdad era absurdo, ya que siendo honesta conmigo mismo aunque me doliera varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran demasiado hermosas.

Que tienes?- pregunto levantando una ceja

Nada- conteste seria

Y por que estas enojada?-

No estoy enojada- conteste enojada, claro Ichigo no estas enojada y casi te le vas a la yugular se discreta me dije mentalmente.

Que bueno que no estas enojada, IMAGINATE cuando lo estés- dijo burlándose

No te burles de mi- dije frunciendo el ceño

No me burlo pequeña, solo que no se por que estas enojada – dijo tomándome de la mano

Cuantas de tus amiguitas ahí aquí?- pregunte con rabia

Es eso? Pregunto y soltó una carcajada

Makoto no te rías de mi- dije apretando la mandíbula

No hermosa no me rio de ti , me da risa que sientas celos de estas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza – dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente para mi ritmo cardiaco.

No te creo- dije con voz nerviosa

Te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mi amiguitas como las llamas tu , han tenido tanta atención de mi parte – me aseguro

Y yo por que si?- pregunte volteando mi cara para quedar frente a la suya

Por que me encantas- contesto rosando sus labios con los míos

Eso hizo que de verdad mi cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina ,el seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió

Desean ordenar?- pregunto y yo quería ordenarle que desapareciera pero del planeta por habernos interrumpido

Si un Château Laribotte **(1)–** dijo sin voltear a ver al camarero

Cuando el mesero se fue – que es eso?- pregunte no quería verme muy ignórate delante de la gente con que Makoto lo supiera era mas que suficiente

Un vino francés exquisito- contesto

Yo no tomo vino, me marea- le conté

No te preocupes yo te cuidare- dijo soplando en mi oído, eso hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara por completo

Ok- valla Icgigo vas a empezar con solo sonidos , me reprendí internamente

El mesero regreso a la mesa con la botella, le dio a Makato un poco en una copa, y después hizo un gesto de aprobación y después lo sirvió, no entendía este mundo de gente rica, yo por eso ni hablaba, siempre dicen calladita te ves mas bonita.

qui souhaitent commander? (2) – que? Que Dijo? No entendí nada, que no puede hablar en español? , digo por el acento vi que era francés, pero yo me quede calladita y Makoto hablo en el mismo idioma que el nuevo mesero que nos estaba atendiendo

sauce au fromage et une assiette de poulet comme plat principal dans le miel (3) - contesto como si ese fuera su idioma natal

.

Prochaine- (4)dijo el mesero y se fue

De que me perdí?- le pregunte

Perdón?- dijo el

Si que de que hablaban, perdón pero no toda la gente habla el francés como tu verdad?- dije justificando mi ignorancia

Solo ordene la cena, una charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel , que se que te encantara- dijo dulcemente

Ahh – deja de hacer ruidos Ichigo me grite mentalmente

La cena transcurrió tranquila , entre bromas que Makoto me hacia, o me contaba anecdotas de alguno de sus viajes, el era un hombre muy interesante.

Bueno yo ya te conté mucho de mi ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti?- dijo cuando pidió otra botella de vino

Pues que te puedo decir, soy de Tokio, mi padre era policía y murió cuando yo tenia 12 años , estudio la preparatoria, que mas quieres que te cuente ,no hay nada relevante en mi vida.

Tienes novio?-

No nunca he tenido- dije bajando la mirada

Eso me encanta- contesto con una sonrisa

Por que?- pregunte con duda

Yo me entiendo – fue lo único que me dijo.

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya casi nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella de vino, bueno mas el que yo, cuando una tipa, de cabello rojizo y cuerpo de modelo, son un vestido rojo que marcaba se marcaba mas que las carreteras de Mónaco se acerco a nuestra mesa

Makoto cette surprise vous ici (5)- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida besando a Makoto en amabas mejillas no en una sola, si no en las dos , valla que todo mundo habla francés nota mental ( aprender francés)

Hola Miya deja te presento a Ichigo Amano- dijo Makoto levantándose de la silla como todo un caballero

Mucho gusto - dije hipócritamente

dommage que je ne peux pas dire la même chose(6)- no se que demonios dijo pero por la cara de Makoto no fue nada bueno asi que yo también me puse seria.

Miya plus impoli de ne pas me faire arrêter d'être un monsieur avec vous (7) – le contesto Makoto – valla ahora este también me va ignorar y se va a poner ha hablar con la zanahoria esta, pensé molesta

si me disculpan voy al tocador- dije con toda la rabia que tenia

en el baño me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar me di cuenta que Makoto jamás se fijaría en mi enserio, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no por que el fuera de la mafia.

**MAKOTO POV **

Después de que Ichigo fue al baño, yo me quede solo con Miya

Por que demonios eres tan antipática?- le pregunte molesto

Soy antipática solo por que hablo francés? Pregunto con burla

Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- le dije

Por dios Makoto es una chiquilla simple no veo por que te molestas- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Por lo menos ella es una dama- le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mi.

Me estas ofendiendo Makoto- dijo en tono indignado

Por que si es la verdad – dije en tono inocente

Esta bien Makoto, te la pasare por esta vez , cuando te hartes de tu juguete nuevo y vuelvas a buscarme veras la dama que soy – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Cuando Ichigo regreso ,se veía muy molesta, y tenia razón ,le habíamos faltado al respeto los dos.

Estas bien?- le pregunte cuando la ayude a sentarse

Si- contesto cortante

Quieres que nos vallamos?- pregunte con duda

Como quieras- me contesto sin siquiera mirarme

No dije nada mas y pedí la cuenta, cuando salíamos del restaurante quise pasar mi brazo por su cintura pero ella se movió para que no lo hiciera , de verdad estaba molesta, y sabia que con ella no era como con las demás de fácil en contentarla, así que me las tendría que ingeniar, estábamos listos para subir a la limosina cuando el peor de mis enemigos me llamo.

Kashino que sorpresa- dijo con asco

Johnny la sorpresa es mía- conteste con el mismo asco

Por que mi estimado si yo frecuento mucho este lugar- dijo en burla

Por que pensé que te seguías escondiendo- conteste , no se en que momento Hanabusa ya estaba junto a mi y el perro faldero de Johnny, Satou junto a Johnny

Valla veo que tu temperamento no cambia- dijo el muy idiota

Ya lo sabes- conteste poniendo mi mano de forma que pudiera sacar la pistola rápidamente

Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita- dijo el idiota viendo a Ichigo, que estaba asustada

No te metas con ella- dije tensando la mandíbula

Que poco compartido eres con tus bocadillo , que por lo que se ve este esta delicioso , - dijo mirando a Ichigo de una forma lujuriosa, que no aguante mas y saque la pistola , Hanabusa me imito, al igual que Satou protegiendo a Johnny

Acércate a ella y eres hombre muerto –

Ichigo estaba realmente asustada

Entra al auto Ichigo- le dijo Hanabusa, ella obedeció de inmediato

Tranquilo Makoto no pelearemos aquí, pero sabes que cuando algo me gusta lo tengo, dijo jalando a Satou para que lo cubriera y el pudiera entrar al restaurante

No dije nada mas y Hanabusa me dijo que entrara en al auto el se quedo cubriéndome la espalda, ya dentro vi que Ichigo estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

Tranquila no paso nada- dije lentamente para que no se asustara

Ella no dijo nada y vi que veía un punto fijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que aun traía la pistola en la que la guarde nuevamente

No te hare daño- dije para que se calmara

Ella solo se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

Por favor Ichigo no llores- le suplique me mataba verla llorar, pero ella no decía nada

Te juro que nunca fue mi intención asustarte. Dije acariciando su cabello

Tu no me asustaste- dijo levantando el rostro de mi pecho

No?- pregunte dudoso

Claro que no , me asusto que ese tipo te hiciera daño, - dijo acariciando mi rostro

Tranquilo pequeña – dije acercándome mas a ella.

No resistí mas y la bese, casi todo el trayecto a mi casa, estuvo lleno de besos , que empezaron tiernamente pero , terminaron llenos de pasión , mis manos se movían por toda su espalda y sus caderas ,quería hacerla mía en ese momento , en la parte trasera de la limosina, pero no ella se merecía mas, mucho mas.

Cuando mi chofer nos aviso que habíamos llegado, nos separamos y intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban demasiado agitadas, la ayude a bajar de la limosina, y en cuanto entramos a la casa, la jale del brazo y la volví a besar , ella dejo escapar un gemido en mis labios, ella también me deseaba , la cargue y la lleve a la habitación , para hacerla mía toda la noche.

**Bueno pues espero les guste este cap, Aquí les dejo las traducciones de las frases que puse en Francés , me apoye en google si algo esta mal y alguien sabe ,agradecería en el alma me dijeran** .

**(1)un vino (2) Que desean ordenar (3) tabla de queso y pollo en salsa de miel ( 4) enseguida (5)Makoto que sorpresa (6) lamento no poder decir lo mismo (7) Miya no hagas dejar de ser un caballero contigo.**


	5. HAZME TUYA

ICHIGO POV

El me llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, me recostó con cuidado en la hermosa cama, sin romper el beso, el estaba sobre mi pero sin poner todo su peso, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba mi piernas, nos separamos por un poco de aire, digo con estos besos yo no necesitaba un poco de aire , necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos por que los míos colapsaron.

Lentamente bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando por a mi hombre y después a mi clavícula, sentía que algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que el parara, moría por sentir mas de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de el.

Con manos muy torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello, el gimió en oído, y eso hizo que me sentía húmeda de mi centro, por dios que me pasa? Me pregunte internamente, que la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara, si Makoto quería volverme loca pues que prepararan el manicomio.

Bajo el otro tirante se mi vestido y lo bajo hasta debajo de mis senos, que por cierto no traía brassiere, su mirada se obscureció, pero no me dio pena, quería que el se diera cuenta que seria el primero así que lo mire a lo ojos.

Estas segura?- pregunto con voz ronca

Si- fue lo único que dijo por que atrapo mis labios con un beso

Mis manos estas en su cabello, la camisa de el ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, cuando comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, llego a mis cuando llego a mis senos y paso su lengua por mi pezón hizo que soltara un gemido alto, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así todo mi cuerpo me pedía mas , quería que besara todo de mi, que me lamiera, comenzó a succionar mi pezón, mientras metía una manos por debajo de mi vestido, que ya lo tenia yo en los muslos, cuando se oyó un grito

MAKOTO-KUN? DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO- se oyó la voz de una mujer

El se separo de mis senos, pero no se levanto de encima de mi.

Creo que te buscan Makoto-kun- dije con odio en la voz

Gruño, sin decirme nada se paro y salió de la habitación, yo me quede hecha una furia, como demonios se le ocurría hacerme esto a mi, por que me lo hacia , de seguro solo quería divertirse conmigo , al pensar eso una lagrimas comenzaron a salir, me tire en la cama a llorar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante - dije sentándome de nuevo y secando mis lagrimas derramadas

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Lemon molesta

Como que que? Pues el tarado de Makoto se salió a recibir a la voz de corneta que empezó a gritar Makoto-kun – dije haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz

Por eso que haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo

No te entiendo- dije honestamente

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de la ropa y el closet , después saco una camisa negra de Makoto.

Póntela y sal por el- dijo Lemon

Que? Estas loca? Como voy a salir con la camisa puesta? – dije sorprendida de lo que quería que hiciera

Mira la loca que esta abajo es Miya, de hecho creo que la conociste en el restaurante esta noche no? Y lo que ella quiere es arruinarte la noche, pero Makoto es un caballero y no la va a correr asi que sal y hazlo tu y toma lo que es tuyo esta noche- dijo parándome para quitarme el vestido

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya tenia yo la camisa de Makoto puesta, y solo traía mi tanga azul, Lemon me acomodo un poco el cabello , me dejo algunos botones de la camisa abiertos y me saco fuera de la habitación , ella me acompaño parte del pasillo.

Anda esta aquí en el recibidor, solo dile, Makoto tardas mucho? , con las voz mas tierna que puedas ok – me dijo Lemon

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza y me aventó a la vista de Makoto y Miya, claro que yo estaba parada en las escaleras y ellos en el recibidor, cuando oyeron que estaba ahí parada, los dos voltearon a verme, yo ni me fije en la reacción de la zanahoria esa , pero en la de Makoto si.

MAKOTO POV

Que haces aquí?- pregunte molesto por la visita de Miya

Que haces?- pregunto como tonta

Estoy ocupado- respondí mas molesto

Con tu insípida amiga? – dijo con asco en la voz

Ella no insípida y ya te dije que estoy ocupado yo te llamo luego – dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me iba a replicar cuando oímos voces , volteamos a ver a la escalera y ahí estaba la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, Ichigo traía puesta una camisa negra mía que se le veía mil veces mejor que a mi, que hacían el mas hermoso contraste que había visto , con su piel blanca, sus hermosas piernas largas, wow se veía perfecta no podía pensar coherentemente y claro que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, quería correr a donde estaba y hacerla mía en la escalera no me importaba nada.

Makoto tardas mucho?- pregunto Ichigo tiernamente

Eso me dejo sin aire, no respondí nada y Subí corriendo por las escaleras, cuando estuve frente a ella

Tome una camisa tuya espero no te molestes- dijo humedeciendo sus labios, a pesar de su sonrojo

Por mi puedes tomar toda mi ropa, te queda mucho mejor que a mi – respondí de inmediato

Gracias- respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que no se que tanto decía Miya en español ingles francés creo que hasta japonés estaba hablando pero yo solo tenia ojos para Ichigo.

Aunque creo que te veras mejor sin mi camisa- dije cargándola para irnos nuevamente a la habitación

No lose por que no lo averiguamos- dijo atrapando mis labios

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, la tire en la cama, pero ahora si me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta, no me importaba si me decían que se quemaba la casa, de esta habitación no saldría hasta que Ichigo fuera mía y yo de ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había quitado la ropa tan rápidamente como ahora, ella estaba en la cama, la forma en que tenia la camisa parte de su busto y su pezón se asomaban, era una imagen demasiado erótica, así que me lance sobre ella.

Me quieres volver loco?- pregunte devorando su cuerpo con mi manos

Si- contestos arqueando la espalda

Pues lo lograste – le conteste lamiendo sus labios.

La camisa me estovaba para apreciar todo su hermoso cuerpo, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones ,jale la camisa para que se rompieran, la levante y se la quite, solo se quedo con una diminuta tanga azul, comencé a saborear toda su piel , quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona virgen.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda, y era mia, después de quitarse su tanga, comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues.

Makoto- dijo en un gemido

Shhh solo disfruta- le dije

Lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, asi que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris, era delicioso su sabor, sabia que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme mas , ya que con la palabras no podía , decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí, hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

Hazme tuya- dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada

No conteste nada y me posiciones en medio de ella, la comencé a besar mas tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por ultima vez , ella tenia los ojos fijos en mi.

Segura?- pregunte rogando a dios que me dijera que si

Solo tuya quiero ser- respondió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Di un empujón mas fuerte y algo se rompió, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y me detuve para que el malestar pasara, en ese momento me puse nervioso, quería que ella estuviera tranquila, yo jamás había estado con una virgen y me ponía ansioso lastimarla, después de unos minutos ella movió su cadera, indicándome que siguiera, asi lo hice, a pesar de que había pasado la barrera de su virginidad, aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella.

Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran mas altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer

Oh dios… - dije era demasiado estrecha, sabia que no resistiría mas

Mas Makoto mas- pidió ella

Así que me moví mas y mas rápido, ella ya no gemía, mas bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía , y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el de ella, no resistía mas , cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me sentía vacio sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que Ichigo no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba , con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi , pero no por dos semanas, si no por siempre.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza, ella se pego mas a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así con ella, por lo regular con las mujeres que dormía no las abrazaba después del sexo y cuando nos quedábamos, a la mañana siguiente yo me despertaba y las dejaba solas, pero con Ichigo no, con ella era diferente no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo el dia en la cama a su lado, admirándola, haciéndole el amor, haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y ebrio sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Buenos días- dijo besando mi pecho

Hola – dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Como te siente?- le pregunte

Adolorida pero muy feliz- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me mato

Pasara te lo prometo-

Bueno si es como cuando haces ejercicio, creo que deberíamos volverlos a hacer para que se me quite lo adolorida- dijo con picardía

Me parece perfecto y creo que tienes razón entre mas lo hagamos, mas rápido se te quitara lo adolorida- dije poniéndome de nuevo encima de ella.

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, gruñí pero al ver quien era, conteste de inmediato

Hola papa que pasa?- pregunte bajándome de Ichigo

Miya esta aquí, sabes?- dijo mi padre fastidiado

Por que?- pregunte divertido

Makoto, Lemon saco anoche a Miya de tu casa – dijo mi padre con un toque de burla en la voz

Si papa yo se lo pedí- mentí pero le pondría un altar a Lemon

Miya esta preocupada por que dice que andas con otra- dijo mi padre aun mas aburrido

Papa mándala al diablo y dile que no me fastidie que yo no fui a ver a su padre cuando me entere que se metió con Nakayima y que aparte tubo el descaro de engañarme con el en mi departamento en chicago – dije molesto

No te preocupes hijo Miya, Nakayima, Rui y su padre ya te escucharon estas en el altavoz – dijo mi padre, podría jurar que mi padre se estaba muriendo de la risa

Buenos días a todos- fue todo lo que pude decir, la verdad yo también me estaba divirtiendo

Hola Makoto soy Ayashi, gracias por no hacer publico los amoríos de mi hija- dijo el padre de Miya

De verdad lo lamento Ayashi no sabia que estabas ahí , nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto. Conteste

No hijo, no te preocupes la que me lo falto fue ella tranquilo- dijo Ayashi

Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- pegunto Ichigo que se había levantado de mi lado para ir al baño, pero se que todos oyeron su pregunta pero por alguna razón no me importo y se indique con la cabeza que si

Con quien estas Makoto- pregunto mi padre con curiosidad en la voz

Papa con todo respeto, pero no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida privada con nadie, y menos en conferencia, si quieres nos vemos después y hablamos-

Tranquilo hijo, tu sabes lo que haces, nos hablamos después- dijo y me colgó

Yo me levante de la cama, quería estar nuevamente con Ichigo, cuando entre al baño ella ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi, se veía como una diosa, de inmediato me metí a hacerle compañía

Todo bien?- pregunto girándose y poniéndose a horcadas sobre mi

Si princesa todo bien – conteste besando sus labios

Makoto en dos semanas me vas a regresar a mi casa?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Un dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y no supe por que, pero lo oculte.

Ya te quieres ir?- pregunte con pánico a su respuesta

Ese es problema- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos ahora

Cual?- pregunte ya que no entendía nada

Que no quiero que saques de tu vida, no quiero separarme de ti, siempre me burle de la gente que decía que el amor a primera vista existe, pero contigo me paso eso y no quiero separarme de ti- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Esta no es vida para ti pequeña- dije secando sus lagrimas

Mi vida va a ser vida donde estés tu- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello

Dejemos que pasan estos días ok, y después hablamos de esto- dije, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada y volví a besar, y ha hacerla mía.

Cuando salimos de bañarnos, Hanabusa me llamo, por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algunos negocios, asi que me despedí de Ichigo y le prometí que comeríamos juntos, y salí de la casa.

En camino a ver a Hanabusa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ichigo me había dicho, nunca en mi vida me había topado con una mujer como ella, era sensible , no estaba conmigo por interés, sus ojos me lo decían y su alma era pura, pero ella tenia derecho a una vida sin tantos peligros como la mia, pero cuando me la imagine en brazos de otro tipo sentí que quería matar a alguien, no, no quería que nadie la tocara mas que yo, ella era mia, era mi Ichigo, mia.


	6. Complices

**Esta historia no es mía todo es propiedad de hale cullen anna solo la adapto espero sus review eso me motiva para actualizar**

**MAKOTO POV**

Cuando llegue a la "oficina" donde me esperaba Hanabusa, el me esperaba algo nervioso

Que pasa Hanabusa?

Tu hermana viene para los Ángeles y se va a quedar en TU CASA- grito al ultimo

QUE?- ella era más peligrosa que toda la organización junta

Que me acaba de hablar tu mama, porque al parecer tú estabas muy ocupado, y no quiero saber por qué y ni en que ok, bueno pues me dijo que te avisara que Kana viene a Paris por unos días y que quiere que se quede en tu casa, ya que ella no está aquí- me explico

Que tan mal crees que se ponga si se entera de que manera traje a Ichigo conmigo? Pregunte

Bueno considerando que tu hermana tiene el poder de hacernos temblar, creo que voy a pedir mis vacaciones el tiempo que tu hermana este aquí- dijo seriamente

Por dios Hanabusa mi hermana en una chica de 1:60 que pesa 55 kilos, podemos con ella- dije mas para mí que para el

No lo sé, pero por qué mejor no te ayuda Lemon en eso, y trata de que Ichigo no le comente nada a Kana- me estaba diciendo eso cuando sonó mi celular

MAKOTO KASHINO TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA , POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- era mi hermana, después de gritarme colgó

Ok piensa en un plan b, Kana está mi casa y amenazo con matarme a golpes- dije bufando

Mira vamos a ver qué le dijo Ichigo a Kana, y roguemos por que Kana no le diga nada a tu madre, que se que se pondrá histérica si sabe que raptaste a una chica de 17 años, que ahora es tu amante- dijo Hanabusa

Ella no es mi amante- conteste ofendido

Ah no y que es?

No lo sé pero ella es diferente- fue lo único que dije y Salí de nuevo a mi coche para ir a enfrentarme a la fiera de mi hermana

**ICHIGO POV**

Me sentí bastante sola cuando Makoto se fue, no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer mientras el no estuviera, aparte el me dijo que Lemon llegaría como a las 12:00 y faltaba más de una hora, y me daba miedo andar por la casa, que tal si me perdía como la ultima vez, así que me senté en un sillón que había en la puerta ´principal ahí esperaría a Lemon.

Cuando de pronto, entro una chica como de mi estatura, de cabello negro , rebelde como el de mi Makoto, solo que en color negro, ella me miro, con curiosidad .

Tu quien eres?- pregunto

Ichigo y tú?

Kana, que haces aquí?

Pues aquí viviré por dos semana- dije recordando que Makoto no me había dicho que si me quedara con el

Por qué?- pregunto más curiosa

Porque estoy de visita- ni modo de decirle Makoto me secuestro, bueno y esta quien para preguntarme tanto me dije mentalmente

Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunte, si me decía que era una de las amiguitas de Makoto, a está la dejaba calva

Kana Kashino, la hermana de Makoto- dijo sonriendo

Ah- otra vez Ichigo? Vas a empezar como tarada me dije mentalmente

Dime que mi hermano no te tiene secuestrada?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna

Pues algo así- conteste

Como que algo así

Si bueno no estoy secuestrada por qué me deja salir y sale conmigo, pero si por que cuando me trajo yo no sabía nada de el

QUE?- grito

Pero estoy bien, el me trata muy bien, y Lemon también , todos son muy amables conmigo.

Ella no me dijo nada , saco su celular y solo oí

MAKOTO KASHINO TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA, POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- dijo casi matando a mi Makoto por teléfono

Oye tranquila- le dije

No , hoy mismo hare que mi hermano te lleve de regreso a tu casa , tú no te preocupes.-

NO – grite tan fuerte que hasta yo me asuste

Porque no?-

Porque yo no me quiero ir del lado de Makoto- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

A ver Ichigo creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo llevándome a la sala, pidió a una de las señoritas de servicio nos llevaran algo para tomar, se acomodo en el sillón y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.

De que quieres que hablemos?- pregunte tímidamente, bueno y es que ella podía intimidar a quien fuera

Porque no quieres irte?

Porque Makoto es bueno conmigo, porque es un hombre maravilloso, tierno, atento, divertido y porque lo quiero- dije suspirando al final, sabiendo que él no me quería

Mira lo que tú tienes se llama síndrome de Estocolmo- dijo lentamente como si yo fuera retrasada

No Kana, yo estoy enamorada de él, fue como amor a primera vista, me entiendes?

No- contesto de inmediato

Nunca has visto a un hombre y has sentido que tu corazón se sale, que en sus ojos te pierdes, que cuando te toca una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo – iba a seguir pero me interrumpió

Ya ok, ya entendí, realmente estas enamorada de él – dijo sorprendida

Sí, pero el de mi no creo- dije con tristeza

Por qué?- pregunto

No lo se dice que, la vida que el lleva para mí no es buena o algo así- le conté, no sabía cómo es que la acababa de conocer y le tenía tanta confianza

Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, que ya llegue yo, y tus ojo me dicen que eres una buena chica- dijo dándome un abrazo.

Gracias- dije roja como un tomate

No tienes nada que agradecer, tú me caes bien, se que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

En ese momento entro Makoto con Hanabusa y Lemon a la sala.

Hola hermanito- le grito Kana corriendo a abrazarlo

Hola pequeña- contesto Makoto que por alguna extraña razón, se veía confundido

Hola oso,- dijo Kana abrazando a Hanabusa-

Lemon¡- chillo emocionada y corrió con Lemon

Kana eres bipolar?- pregunto Makoto a lo que Kana de saco la lengua

O estas tomando algún medicamento?- le pregunto Hanabusa

No, por esta vez te salvaste Makoto, Ichigo ya me conto que es tu amiga – dijo volteando a verme y guiñándome el ojo

Sí, eso es mi amiga- respondió Makoto

Bueno y a que debemos tu inesperada visita'- pregunto Makoto

A nada en especial , solo me dieron ganas de venir a ver a mi familia- dijo dando brinquitos

Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Kana. Dijo Lemon

A mí también, de hecho tengo pensado que mañana salgamos de compras las tres juntas- dijo Kana

Cuales tres? Pregunto Makoto

Como que cuales, Lemon Ichigo y yo- dijo

Me parece bien así Ichigo no se aburre, el tiempo que no estoy- dijo mirándome tiernamente

Compras?- no la verdad es que ya tengo mucho- dije intentando zafarme

Nunca es mucho, así que iremos y punto, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a mi habitación a desempacar – dijo saliendo de la sala

Que le dijiste para que se calmara- pregunto Makoto

Por qué?

Para poder usar esa técnica la próxima vez que se enoje- me dijo Hanabusa

Nada solo le dije que no estaba secuestrada y que todos me tratan muy bien- omití los detalles, de estoy enamorada de Makoto claro esta

Pero esta secuestrada- dijo Makoto acercándose a mí

No, no lo estoy. Conteste parándome de sillón

Por favor no hagan sus arrumacos aquí- grito Hanabusa

Después de ese día, Kana hacia que fuera con ella, casi todos los días de compras, la verdad es que no entendía de dónde sacaba ,tanta pila, pero era como la hermana, que nunca tuve, Lemon y Kana se habían convertido en mis confidente.

Cuatro días después de la llegada de Kana, llego un chico que se llama Andou, me explicaron que él era el guardia personal de Takuya el padre de Makoto, pero lo habían mandado para cuidara a Kana.

Desde el primer momento que se vieron, saltaron chispas de esos dos, pero Andou era demasiado reservado.

Un día que no había nadie en la casa más que nosotras tres, bueno y los guardias de Makoto pero eso no contaban, por fin nos desahogamos las tres.

Te gusta Andou verdad?- le pregunte a Kana

Se nota mucho?- pregunto la pequeña

Si Kana y no creo que a Makoto le agrade la idea- dijo Lemon

Pues lo que Makoto diga me vale un comino- dijo Kana

Yo te apoyo Kana- le dije con una sonrisa

Yo también, conozco a mi hermano y sé que tú le gustas mucho- dijo Lemon

De verdad?- pregunto emocionada Kana

No es mi hermano y también lo sé Kana, se le nota- dije apoyando a Lemon

Pero el no me dice nada- dijo Kana triste

Pues díselo tú- le aconsejo Lemon

Cómo?, si siempre que él y yo estamos solos en alguna habitación, llega Makoto o Hanabusa– conto Kana

Mira nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Lemon

Y como?- pregunto Kana

Mañana se que Makoto estará en casa, en la noche llagara como a las 7:00- dije recordando lo que me había dicho hoy en la mañana

Y eso qué?- pregunto Kana

Como que, qué? Dijo Lemon como si fuera obvio lo que yo quería decir

Que yo me encargo de Makoto y Lemon de Hanabusa , para que tú puedas hablar con Andou- dije claramente

O hacer lo que quieran – agrego Lemon divertida

Si, si, si – dijo dando brinquitos Kana

Mira Ichigo organizaremos una cena romántica en la habitación de Makoto para que no tenga que salir para nada de ahí y yo me encargo de que Hanabusa este muy ocupado- dijera Lemon

Ya sabía yo- grite emocionada

Que sabias? – pregunto Lemon

Que tu y Hanabusa tenían algo- dije mas emocionada a lo Kana me acompaño haciéndole burla

No sé que hablan- dijo Lemon haciéndose la que no entendía

Si lo sabes- chillo Kana

Bueno pues si pero Hanabusa siempre está pegado con Makoto y ni me mira- dijo fastidiada

Por eso mañana mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro- dijo Kana

Bueno pues mañana mismo iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche romántica- dijo Lemon

Esa noche Makoto no llego temprano a la casa por lo tanto no me hizo el amor, esa noche me sentí, sola, tenía la intención de esperarlo despierta pero el sueño me venció, la verdad es que no sentí a qué hora llego.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor , y me sentí plena de nuevo, cada vez faltaba menos para Makoto me llevara de regreso a Tokio así que tenía que hacer algo , y rápido para que el no me separara de su lado.

Me levante con cuidado y Salí de la habitación, para ir a buscar a Kana, cuando sin intención escuche una plática entre Hanabusa y Andou.

Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía Hanabusa

Maldito Johnny- hablo Andou

Makoto está enamorado de Ichigo, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba Hanabusa

Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo más seguro para Ichigo es quedarse con Makoto, Johnny, se obsesiono con Ichigo por la forma en que Makoto la defendió- dijo Andou

El me amaba, oí bien, Hanabusa dijo que Makoto me amaba me decía mentalmente, casi gritando de felicidad

Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Johnny, Makoto le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo Hanabusa con un poco de burla en la voz

Si jamás había visto a Makoto, agarrarse a golpes- dijo Andou divertido

Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo Hanabusa, pero las voces se alejaron y ya no pude oír nada más.

Lo que importaba era que Makoto me amaba, pero ahora había otra duda en mi cabeza, por que se había peleado Makoto, recordaba al tal Johnny, el día del restaurante, la primera noche que Makoto me hizo suya.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, como de costumbre, cuando oí a Makoto gritar mi nombre, Salí disparada a la habitación

Qué pasa?-pregunte asustada por su grito

El de inmediato de paro de la cama y corrió a abrazarme

No quiero volver despertar y que no estés a mi lado-dijo abrazándome asustado

Aquí estoy, que tienes Makoto?- pregunte alarmada

Nada pequeña, nada – no dijo más y me beso

No pudimos hacer el amor, porque la pequeña Kana toco la puerta de la habitación, por primera vez, sabía que tenía que esperar para que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Así que levante rápido y me arregle para poderme ir con Kana y Lemon.

Casi todo el día me la pase de compras con Kana y Lemon, organizando lo de esta noche, Kana y Lemon se compraron conjuntos demasiado sexys, eso me hacía pensar que no nada más hablarían esta noche con sus respectivos tormentos, la verdad es yo no me compre ninguno, porque ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estar lo que había comprado, ya que Makoto por lo regular no me daba oportunidad ni de llegar al baño para ponérmelos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo hice la cena mientras Kana y Lemon, organizaban las habitaciones para nuestra noche romántica,

Había decido hacer comida italiana, y la verdad era lo único que sabía hacer, pero según yo me quedaba muy buena.

Eran como las 6:30 yo me fui a arreglar para cuando llegara Makoto, el era muy puntual cuando me decía a qué hora llegaría a casa, y así fue a las 7:00 en punto llego.

Yo ya estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, no le di oportunidad de decir nada y lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

**LEMON POV**

Cuando vi pasar a Ichigo a su habitación seguida por Makoto, supe que era mi señal para, ir por Hanabusa, yo había previsto una de las habitaciones de la planta de abajo para que no sospecharan nada, lo tenía todo perfectamente bien planeado, Hanabusa no se me escaparía esta noche, así que Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a Andou y Hanabusa.

Hola chicos- dije saludándolos de lo mas casual

Hola- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Hanabusa me gustaría hablar contigo- dije como restándole importancia

Si dime?- dijo sin mirarme, eso me irrito mucho

De la entrega que haremos en unos días- dije un poco molesta

Ah, de eso, si claro vamos al despacho si quieres- dijo

Ok- acepte por que la habitación que había dispuesto estaba justamente junto al despacho

Nos vemos al rato- le dije Andou, intentando ser sutil de que no se nos pegara

Caminamos en silencio al despacho, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta.

No mejor en la habitación de al lado, ahí tengo todo los documentos y lo planes- dije yéndome hacia la otra puerta, el me siguió

Cuando entramos vi su cara de sorpresa, había una mesa arreglada para dos personas y una botella de champan

Y esto?- pregunto nervioso

Nada- dije haciéndolo pasar y poniendo el seguro a la puerta

Porque no cenamos en lo que hablamos de la entrega- dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa

Ok- fue lo único que dijo

Yo serví la cena, platicamos poco, el se veía nervioso, y el champan se lo tomaba como agua, después de cenar

Dejarme ponerme más cómoda, para mostrarte los planos si?- pregunte inocentemente

Claro- dijo pasando pesadamente saliva

Yo me metí al baño que había en esa habitación, y me puse el conjunto rojo, en la parte de arriba era tipo corseé y lo de abajo era una diminuta tanga. Me solté el cabello y Salí a mi encuentro con él.

Lista- dije, el estaba viendo unos documentos, así que cuando levanto su cara para verme

Lemon- fue lo único que dijo

Me veo bien?- pregunte acercándome más a el

Te ves fabulosa- dijo parándose de la silla

Gracias- dije casi pegada a el

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto el pegándose definitivamente a mi

A ti- conteste tomando su cara entre mis manos para besarlo

Pues aquí me tienes- dijo el rompiendo el diminuto espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Fue el beso con más pasión que me habían dado en mi vida, me encantaba, no resistía más, quería ver su musculoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo quería sentir, sobre mí así que lo gire y lo avente sobre la cama.

Valla eres salvaje- me dijo

No sabes cuánto- conteste poniéndome sobre él.

En tres segundos, ya lo había desnudado, y él me había arrancado mi conjunto, pero no importaba , si quería dejarme sin ropa ,yo feliz.

Beso y lamio cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordía mis pezones, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, eso me encantaba, me gustaba que fuera tan salvaje, sabía que el ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerme suya, así que me estire un poco y saque la caja de condones que había comprado, abrí el paquete y saque uno y yo misma se lo puse.

Valla te gusta tener el control- me dijo viendo como le ponía el condón

Y siempre lo tengo- respondí, posicionándome para meter su miembro en mí

Wow- fue lo único que pude decir, era mucho más grade de lo que había imaginado

Hermosa- dijo el tomándome de las caderas

Comencé a moverme, a cabalgar en el , era maravillo quería hacerlo mío de mil maneras diferente, quería satisfacerlo y que él me satisficiera a mí.

**KANA POV**

En cuanto vi que Lemon se había llevado a Hanabusa, supe que era mi momento, así que Salí de donde estaba escondida espiando y desde las escaleras llame Andou.

Andou puedes venir por favor- pedí tiernamente

Si Kana dime- contesto serio como siempre

Lo que pasa es que no puedo bajar unas cajas de mi armario me ayudas-

Si claro- dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras

Lo lleve a mi habitación, cuando entro, vio que todo lo tenía planeado , yo no había querido cena, pero si tenía preparada una botella de vino tinto que se que le encantaba a Andou, y la chimenea de mi habitación encendida.

No le di tiempo de huir por qué cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en medio de mis senos, el vio lo que hice

Kana dame la llave- dijo serio

No- conteste sentándome en mi cama

Como que no, no seas niña y dame la llave- dijo en tono de orden

Pues ahora menos- dije – si la quieres sácala tu – dije acostada en la cama

No me retes Kana porque si lo hago- dijo acercándose a mí, pues eso es lo que pido dije mentalmente

No lo creo así que aquí te quedaras encerrado – dije burlándome

Cuando menos sentí Andou ya estaba encima de mí , eso me dejo sin aire, me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo no resistí mas y atrape sus labios con los mío.

El se separo un poco

Kana esto… – no sé que iba a decir pero no lo deje

Kana, nada me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo ok, desde ahora tu y yo estamos juntos- dije atrapando nuevamente su labios.

**ICHIGO POV**

Makoto y yo cenamos tranquilamente en la habitación, entre bromas y besos cortos y dulces.

El se levanto y llevo a la cama, pero no con la pasión que siempre lo hacía, ahora con ternura , con delicadeza, como si yo me fuera a romper.

Gracias por esto- dijo Makoto en mi oído

Te amo Makoto- conteste

El no dijo mas y me beso, quito mi rompa lentamente y yo la de él, hoy no había prisas, hoy detendríamos el tiempo para armarnos, para fundirnos en uno solo. Para convertir mi alma en la de él y la de él en mía.

Acariciamos y besamos nuestros cuerpos desnudos, marcamos caminos con nuestras lenguas, quería saborearlo y hoy me arriesgaría a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho.

Así que lo gire y me puse sobre el comencé a besar su hermoso cuello, bajando por a sus adorables hombros, siguiendo a sus pectorales de miedo y pasando a su abdomen que me quitaba el aliento y llegando a su miembro que me enloquecía.

El gemía mas fuerte entre más me acercaba a su mimbro, así que jale aire y baje mas hasta que metí su miembro en mi boca, la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que me imagine que era una paleta y empecé a chuparlo y lamerlo, me imagine que lo hacía bien , porque Makoto gritaba mi nombre y me tomo de cabello, así estuve lamiendo y chupando.

Ichigo para- pidió el

Pero lo ignore, quería disfrutarlo como él me había disfrutado a mí, quería que el gozara como me había hecho gozar a mí, así que seguí. Sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría, y quería probarlo, quería que dejara toda su semilla en mi boca.

ICHIGOOO- grito cuando sentí que terminaba en mi boca

Lo comí todo y limpie su pene por completo, después el me jalo para quedar a su altura , yo me acomode a horcadas cobre él.

Eres maravillosa- dijo agitado

Quiero ser tuya siempre – conteste pegando sus labios a los míos.

**MAKOTO POV**

Me había hecho el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y sabia que ya no sería tan fácil separarme de ella. Cuando termine en su boca ella limpio todo, con su hermosa lengua, y la jale para que quedara a mi altura, ella de inmediato se puso a horcadas sobre mí, quería seguir llevando el control de la noche, y si quería que también llevara el control de mi vida

Eres maravillosa- le dije cuando se acomodo sobre mi

Quiero ser tuya siempre – contesto, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mis labios con los de ella

Hacer el amor con Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mí, pero lo que más me angustiaba era que me estaba enamorando de ella

Tenía la más hermosa vista de su cuerpo, ella sobre mi completamente desnuda, una sabana negra le cubría sus caderas.

No me saques de tu vida – dijo mientras introducía mi miembro en ella

No lo hagas – conteste

Que no haga qué?- pregunto hundiéndose mas

No me pidas quedarte a mi lado- conteste mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas

Por qué?- pregunto moviéndolas un poco más rápido

Porque si me lo vuelves a pedir no te dejare ir nunca- conteste ayudándola con el movimiento

Te amo, por favor no me saques de tu vida- dijo moviendo ahora con fuerza las caderas

Te amo Ichigo, y desde ahora eres mía solo mía – dije

Si soy tuya, por siempre tuya – dijo casi gritando, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentíamos

No aguante mas, así que me senté, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura y la embestí más fuerte, cada embestida era mejor , oh dios , esta mujer era mía , solo mía.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse y segundos después grito mi nombre, pero no detuve mi ritmo, después de unos minutos explote dentro de ella.

Fue el orgasmo más delicioso que había tenido en mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

Te amo Ichigo- dije sin mirarla

Y yo a ti Makoto- dijo abrasándome

Íbamos a fundirnos nuevamente en uno cuando

MAKOTO ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito Hanabusa y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos.


	7. Balas

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo esta historia es de hale_cullen_anna yo solo la adapto**

**MAKOTO POV**

MAKOTO ENTRARON A LA CASA- grito Hanabusa y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos

De inmediato me levante de la cama aventado a Ichigo, creo que hasta bruscamente ya que ella cayo de la cama, tome mis pantalones para ponérmelos cuando Hanabusa y Lemon entraron a mi habitación, Hanabusa no traía pantalones más que sus boxes y Lemon solo traía la camisa de Hanabusa eso era extraño, seguido de ellos entro Kana, al borde de la histeria que venía envuelta en una sabana.

Qué demonios pasa?- pregunte terminándome de poner mis pantalones, mientras que Lemon y Kana envolvían a Ichigo en la sabana

Que entraron a la casa- grito Hanabusa parado en la puerta como vigilando

Quien entro y Andou? – pregunte mas enojado

Fue a tratar de ver algo, los disparos vinieron desde jardín – dijo Hanabusa

Demonios soy un mafioso, como alguien puede burlar la seguridad de mi casa- grite exasperado, en eso se oyeron tres disparos mas

ANDOU- grito mi hermana al borde de la histeria.

En ese momento entro Andou con camisa, bóxers y sin zapatos pero si con calcetines,

Qué demonios pasa?- pregunte buscando mi arma que guardaba en la mesa que esta junto a mi cama.

Es Johnny con sus hombres, calculo que son como 10 pero viene alguien más – dijo Andou

Hanabusa, Andou sus armas?- pregunte , debía asegurarme que las traían después de ver cómo estaban vestidos , ambos me enseñaron sus armas

Lemon tu arma?- pregunto Hanabusa gritándole

No me grites y discúlpame que cuando haga el amor no tenga un arma a mi lado- contesto abrazando a Kana

Oímos voces y les indique que se metieran todos al baño, por ahí había otra salida que nadie más que yo conocía, que daba a la concina tal vez por ahí podríamos salir.

Todos nos metimos, les indique como entrar, era una puerta de espejo, que si la abrían parecía un closet, todos nos metimos por ahí.

Alguien trae un celular? Pregunte para poder llamar a refuerzos

A lo que todos contestaron que no

Por dios como demonios no traen un celular- dije

Perdón Makoto la próxima que escuche balazos me voy a asegurar que traigo, celular ,arma, e identificación por si me la piden - contesto Hanabusa en tono sarcástico

Qué pasa?- pregunto mi Ichigo que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tranquila amor no pasa nada- dije tratando de calmarla

No pasa nada Makoto, nos van a dejar como queso gruyere y tú dices que no pasa nada- dijo Kana ahora si histérica

Kana cálmate, te juro que no les pasara nada- dijo Andou tomándola de la mano

Llegamos a la puerta de la concina, y Hanabusa y yo nos asomamos, para ver que no hubiera nada, solo estaban dos de mis guardias de seguridad muertos

Hanabusa y yo les indicamos que salieran, mientras Andou se ponía en la puerta de la cocina para cuidar que nadie viniera, se oían voces por todos lados, pero oí una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era Miya.

Maldita perra nos traiciono- dije

Quien?- pregunto Hanabusa

Miya, ella sabia las claves para entrar y a los de seguridad nunca di la orden de que no la dejaran pasar- dije

Por cierto ella me llamo hoy para vernos pero le dije que no podía, que teníamos una cena aquí en la casa- dijo Kana

Ok eso es lo de menos ahorita, lo importante es salir de aquí – dijo Andou

Mira ahí hay un teléfono - dijo Ichigo ni yo mismo sabía que había un teléfono en la cocina

Andou llama a mi padre y dile lo que pasa- ordene

Para que quieres que venga para que lo dejen como coladera igual que a tus guardias- dijo Kana

Kana cállate- le dije

Ichigo empezó a llorar mas y me partía el alma verla así pero ahorita no era el mejor momento de ponerme a consolarla.

Andou llamo a mi padre

Que te dijo?- le pregunte a Andou

Que aguantáramos 15 minutos en lo que el llegaba- dijo el poniéndose enfrente de las chicas

Si claro, les vamos a decir no me mates hasta dentro de 15 minutos- dijo Kana

Kana, cállate ya- le volví a pedir exasperado

Comenzamos a oír mas disparos, y las voces de oían cerca.

Andou, mételas en la alacena- le dije , la alacena era grande, así si entraban los hombres de Johnny, no estarían en la línea de fuego

No Makoto – dijo mi hermosa Ichigo,

Mételas- le grite a Andou

Andou le dio un empujón a Ichigo y Kana que no querían entrar y las metió, sabía que Lemon podía tenerlas controladas.

Nos pusimos en posiciones de tal manera que si alguien entraba a la cocina nos viera, y así saber cuántos mas podían entrar, entraron dos, de inmediato Hanabusa disparo seguido de Andou, con lo que no contaba es que Miya venia atrás de ellos, ella también traía un arma, soltó un disparo en mi dirección pero alcance a tirarme al suelo, pero la muy perra me dio, aunque solo fue un rozón pero me dio.

De inmediato, Hanabusa le soltó un golpe que la desmayo, no podía matarla aunque me moría de ganas oí que alguien gritaba

KASHINO SAL DE DONDE ESTAS NO SEAS COBARDE- sabia que esa voz era de Johnny

ESTAS MUERTO JOHNNY- le conteste a gritos

Un hombre más descubrió que estábamos en la concina y entro disparando, Hanabusa, Andou y yo nos tiramos al suelo, pero vi como varias balas dieron en la puerta de la alacena, y oía los gritos de Kana e Ichigo.

Hijo de puta- dijo Andou y le disparo, creo que descargo su arma en ese tipo , ahora por el berrinche de Andou tenemos una pistola menos, por que dudo que traigan cartuchos

Empezamos a oír más disparos, pero también reconocí más voces, como la de mi padre y Rui.

Makoto donde estas?- gritaban

Hijo donde estas?- esa era la voz de mi padre

Íbamos a salir cuando mas disparos se escucharon, Hanabusa y yo nos pusimos en guardia por si alguien intentaba huir por la cocina.

Después de unos 3 o 4 minutos de balazos, gritos e insultos, todo quedo en calma,

Hijo, Makoto estas bien?- volvía a oír la voz de mi padre

Andou, Hanabusa y yo salimos de la cocina al comedor , ahí se encontraba mi padre, con Rui, Nakayima y Reiji, y varios de sus hombres , eran como 25

Qué demonios paso? Pregunto mi padre

Miya, metió a Johnny a mi casa- explique

Como que Miya? – pregunto Rui

Si ella nos traiciono con Johnny- explico Hanabusa

Maldita zorra- dijo Nakayima

Y Johnny? Pregunte lleno de rabia

Escapo – dijo mi padre

Pero iba muy herido- me dijo Reiji

Y Kana?- pregunto mi padre, en la alacena , dije volteando a ver a Andou y a Hanabusa, en ese momento oímos un grito , y todos salimos corriendo a la concina,

Cuando entramos, vimos a Ichigo con una cacerola como su arma de defensa, a Kana con el cuchillo eléctrico y Lemon golpeando a Miya.

Hanabusa pudo controlar a Lemon, mientras yo tomaba a Ichigo que estaba temblando de miedo y Andou abrazaba a Kana.

Tenemos que salir de aquí ya por si llega la policía – dijo Rui

Reiji haz que venga nuestro equipo de limpieza aquí- dijo mi padre

Rui que alguien se encargue de Miya, llévenla a la bodega- ordeno mi padre con odio en su mirada

Sin decir más salimos de mi casa, la sala, el recibidor las escaleras y la mayoría de las puertas y ventanas estaban destrozadas

Nos subimos en tres camionetas, Hanabusa y Lemon se fueron con Rui y Nakayima, Ichigo y yo con mi padre y Kana y Andou con Reiji.

Estas bien?- pregunto Ichigo viendo sangre en mi brazo

Si tranquila- dije abrazándola más fuerte

A donde vamos?- pregunto

A casa de mi madre- dije

Ella sería la primera mujer que llevaría a conocer a mi madre, por sabia que sería la última , la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, ella se quedaría conmigo.


	8. Me caso

**Mil gracias a todas la personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, recuerden que la historia no es mía yo solo la adapto**

**MAKOTO POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, ella nos esperaba en el recibidor muy ansiosa, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la familia iba a casa de mis padres, como Rui, Nakayima y Reiji, Lemon, Hanabusa y Andou, ya habían ido alguna veces y conocían a mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos, mi madre corrió con nosotros

Makoto estas bien?- pregunto al ver mi herida

Si madre tranquila – dije dándole un beso en la frente pero sin soltar a Ichigo, que continuaba temblando

Hija no te ha pasado nada- pregunto mi madre a Kana

No mama estoy bien- dijo Kana abrazándola

Por que vienes envuelta en una sabana?- pregunto mi madre a mi hermana

Es que ya estaba acostada, y no me dio tiempo de vestirme- dijo mi hermana nerviosa

Y tu pequeña?- pregunto mi madre a Ichigo

Ella es Ichigo mama, mi novia- dije

Y como permites que venga en una sabana- dijo mi madre regañándome

No se preocupe señora – dijo Ichigo tímidamente

Nada de señora, llámame Rumi– dijo mi madre abrazando a mi Ichigo

Y tu Lemon me puedes explicar porque vienes asi?- mi madre seguía con el interrogatorio

La verdad yo también tengo esa duda porque están casi desnudos todos, pues que estaban haciendo? Pregunto mi padre

Es que no es posible, Kana, Lemon e Ichigo, vienen nada mas con un poco de tela- dijo mi madre mirándonos fijamente, de inmediato Ichigo se sonrojo al igual que Kana que se oculto atrás de Andou, y Lemon escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo de Hanabusa.

Saben que mejor no me digan, ya entendí , si todos vienen casi desnudos ,no creo hallan estado tomando el sol verdad, dado que son las 11pm, vengan chicas ,vamos para que se pongan algo de ropa- dijo mi madre jalando a Ichigo del brazo pero ella estaba asustada

Tranquila amor, en un momento subo contigo- dije para calmarla

Cuando las mujeres nos dejaron solos, mi padre nos indico que pasáramos todos al despacho, todos nos servimos un trago, que nos hacia mucha falta

Que hacemos con Miya?- pregunto Reiji

Por mi la mataríamos pero Ayashi es parte de la organización- respondió Rui

Pero nos traiciono- dijo Nakayima

Tenemos que hablar con Ayashi y darle un buen escarmiento a Miya, pero no la muerte- dijo mi padre

Estas de acuerdo con eso Makoto?- pregunto Rui

Con Miya hagan lo que quieran, el que debe morir es Johnny y yo lo matare con mis propias manos- asegure

Tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos, tienes que cambiarte de casa de inmediato- dijo Hanabusa

Si lo se, pero de verdad que lo único que quiero es descansar y ver como esta Ichigo- dije irritado

La amas?- pregunto mi padre

Por que si mal no recuerdo, Miya estaba molesta por tu nueva amiga y tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual te traiciono Makoto- dijo Rui

Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa- me aseguro Nakayima

Si la amo, y ella se quedara conmigo- dije firme

Ella es la hija de Tennoiji Amano, estas seguro que ella quiere estar contigo?- pregunto mi padre

Como sabes que ella es la hija de Amano?- pregunte

Yo se todo hijo, en unos días la vas a llevar a Tokyo para que su madre nos entregue las pruebas que Lucas nos robo o no? – dijo mi padre

Si padre es cierto, pero Ichigo no se va, se queda conmigo- conteste

Pero eso no pone en riesgo a todos, que tal si – dijo Rui pero no lo dije terminar

No Rui, ella se queda conmigo, pero no porque yo lo diga, ella me lo ha pedido, me ama y la amo, y si la organización se opone es el problema de ustedes, no la voy a dejar – dije seguro

Tranquilo hijo, nadie se va a oponer, solo que si Johnny, se salva de la herida que llevaba, tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarlo nosotros antes de que el vuelva a atentar en contra tuya o de tu novia- me explico mi padre

Me gustaría que Ichigo se quedara unos días aquí- pedí

Claro que si hijo, sabes que tu madre estará encantada-

Bueno porque tu, Andou y Hanabusa, no van a descasar y a ver como se encuentran sus novias – dijo mi padre

Gracias padre- respondí levantándome del sillón.

Por cierto Andou, si lastimas a mi hija, te matare yo mismo- dijo mi padre viendo a Andou

Takuya yo- intento decir Andou pero mi padre lo interrumpió

No me expliques nada Andou, conozco a mi hija, y temo mas por ti que por ella, pero ella es mi bebe y jamás la he visto con un novio, asi que por lo que veo tu serás el primero no?- pregunto mi padre divertido

Gracia Takuya- dijo Andou

Los tres salimos del despacho, y nos dirigimos a la planta alta de la casa que era donde estaban nuestras amadas.

Mi madre me indico en que habitación estaba Ichigo, cuando entre , la vi con un pants que le había prestado mi madre, tenia los ojos llorosos

Cuando me vio entrar corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

Perdóname Ichigo- le pedi

Makoto te amo- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar

De verdad princesa nunca fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación- dije llevándola a la cama para podernos sentar

No amor, no me importa lo que paso, lo que importa es que estas bien y estas conmigo, me moriría si algo te pasara-

Tranquila que no paso nada ok- dije besando su cabeza

Anda vamos a baño para que pueda lavarte el brazo

Ya hasta se me había olvidado

Te duele mucho?

No bebe solo fue un rozón, no paso nada- le asegure

Entramos al baño y ella lavo mi brazo con mucho cuidado, pero sobretodo con mucho amor. Cuando termino, salimos de nuevo a recamara, y i que había ropa de dormir para hombre encima de la cama

Y esto?- pregunte

Tu mama me la doy- dijo tomando la ropa

Ichigo tenemos que hablar- dije nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

No Makoto, no me vallas a salir con la estupidez de que tu mundo no es para mi, por que si me regresas a Tokio, yo solita me regreso a Paris y te busco, - dijo molesta

Tranquila amor no era eso lo que te quería decir- dije divertido, mi mujer tiene carácter me dije mentalmente

Ahh , bueno – dijo mas tranquila

Sabes que tu madre tiene pruebas nuestras no?

Si-

Para que nos las entrgue, tengo que llevarte a Tokio, aparte necesitamos un permiso de ella para casarnos eres menor de edad aun- dije recordado que tenia 17

Y?

Como que y?, Ichigo eres menor de edad, y dudo mucho que tu mama acepte que andes con un mafioso – dije poniéndome la ropa de dormir

Mira Makoto, los 18 los cumplo en tres semanas, aclaro eso no quiere decir que me alejare tres semanas de ti, ni loca, pero ya falta menos para que deje ser menor de edad no?

Y?- conteste

Bueno que por la edad no hay problema, y por lo de mi mama, yo me encargare, ella no me puede obligar a nada, aparte no creo que ella pueda decir mucho de andar o no con alguien de la mafia, ella y Henry eran algo asi como pareja- me conto Ichigo

Esta bien princesa, ya veremos como arreglamos esto, lo que si te puedo decir es que tu te quedas conmigo en cuanto cumplas los 18 nos casamos- dije besando su frente

Nos acostamos, a intentar dormir, pero no lo logramos, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y con uno de sus brazos me abrazo, mientras que lo abrazaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi, hoy me había dado cuenta que ella había transformado mi vida por completo, no me importaba nada si ella no estaba a mi lado .

No se a que hora no habremos quedado dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido, despertar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, asi que entre mas pronto fuéramos a Tokio a hablar con su madre seria mejor.

Cuando bajamos desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos.

Como amanecieron – pregunto mi madre

Muy bien gracias- contesto Ichigo tímidamente

Bueno siéntense a desayunar, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre

Estamos investigando donde se puede encontrar Johnny- comento Hanabusa

Y Ayashi ya viene para acá- dijo Andou

Que es lo que va a pasar con Miya?- pregunto mi madre, que la conocía desde niña

Madre no te gustaría saber lo que tengo ganas de hacer con ella- conteste enojado de recordar que por culpa de la zorra de Miya, Ichigo había estado en peligro

Tranquilo hijo, Ayashi sabrá que hacer con su hija- dijo mi padre

Por cierto quiero decirles algo- dije

Que pasa?-pregunto mi padre

En tres semanas Ichigo cumple los 18 y quiero casarme con ella, lo antes posible- dije con voz fuerte y clara

Ahh- grito Kana emocionada

Felicidades, - grito Lemon parándose a abrazar a Ichigo y Kana se unió a su abrazo

Felicidades hijo, dijo mi padre parándose a darme un abrazo

Valla Makoto, te atraparon dijo Hanabusa burlón

Que para tu suegra no hay un abrazo – pregunto mi madre a Ichigo

Claro que si Rumi, muchas gracias

Bueno y cuando quieren que sea la boda?-pregunto Kana

En 3 semana y medio- conteste

Pero eso no me da tiempo de organizar nada- dijo mi hermana desesperada

Si son muchas cosas las que tenemos que organizar por lo menos danos 5 semanas- pidió mi madre

Pero- intente decir pero mi madre no me dejo

Pero nada Makoto, en 5 semanas se casaran, asi tendrás tiempo de comprar una nueva casa, arreglar los problemas que están teniendo, hablar con la mama de Ichigo y mil cosas mas- dijo mi madre emocionada

Aparte tenemos que entrenar a la seguridad de Ichigo- dijo mi padre

Esta bien 5 semanas, pero ni una mas- dije viendo a Ichigo que me veía con mucha emoción

Te amo Makoto- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Bueno hijo es hora de irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre despidiéndose de mi madre

Te veo en la noche ok, no salgas de la casa, por ningún motivo- le dije a Ichigo

Tranquilo hijo, sabes que aquí esta segura- dijo mi madre

Mi padre, Andou, Hanabusa y yo salimos a tratar de arreglar todo el problema que se había hecho.

**ICHIGO POV**

Habían sido horas de muchas emociones, Makoto se había ido a arreglar las cosas que habían pasad, yo me había quedado en casa de su mama, con Lemon y Kana.

Estas bien?- pregunto Lemon

Como quieres que este bien, anoche casi nos matan a todos- dijo Kana

Bueno no les puedo negar que si me asuste, pero me daba mas miedo que le pasara algo a Makoto- dije recordándolo lo de anoche

Pero lo importante es que no nos paso nada a nadie – dijo Lemon

Espero que Ayashi no sea muy duro con Miya- dijo Rumi preocupada

Que no que? – grito Kana

Rumi por dios, por la golfa esa, casi nos dejan como papel picado anoche, llenas de hoyos- dijo Lemon

Claro mama, aparte ella le disparo a Makoto, no quiero que la maten, pero por lo menos si que le den un buen escarmiento- grito Kana

Tu que opinas Ichigo?- me pregunto Rumi

La verdad, lo único que quiero es que Miya nos deje en paz al igual que se tal Johnny, me moriría si algo le pasa a Makoto

Tranquila hija no le pasara nada- me dijo Rumi en tono maternal

Bueno tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda- dijo Kana dando saltitos

A mi me gustaría algo muy sencillo y discreto- dije apenada

Ah no, eso si que no, se casa mi hijo el mayor y nada de sencillo ni discreto ok- dijo Rumi

Yo te apoyo mami, tiene que ser la boda mas linda del siglo- dijo Kana

Si Ichigo, no todos los días te casas ese dia tiene que ser muy especial- dijo Lemon

Bueno pero tenemos que ver que es lo que quiere Makoto- dije

No el no tiene nada que opinar dijo Kana

Me parece muy correcto que quieras la opinión de mi hijo, pero de verdad Ichigo, la organización es cosa de mujeres- me dijo Rumi

Ok- fue lo único que pude decir

La mayor parte del dia nos la pasamos en paginas de internet, viendo salones, vestidos, invitaciones, Kana estaba desesperada por no poder salir, pero ni modo, era lo que nos habían dicho y por lo menos yo no pensaba desobedecer a Makoto.

Makoto llego como a las 8:00pm, cenamos con su familia, y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, yo lo veía muy serio, como preocupado.

que tienes?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados

miedo- respondió

a que?- pregunte

mañana iremos a Tokio tu madre ya tiene las pruebas- dijo serio

que bueno amor – dije emocionada

no Ichigo, me da miedo que cuando estemos allá , ya no quieras regresar conmigo, que tu quieras estar lejos de mi- dijo angustiado

que tonto eres amor, jamás pienses que no quiero estar contigo ok, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, y preferiría morir a no estar a tu lado- dije poniéndome sobre el

te amo Ichigo, no se que haría si tu te fueras de mi lado- dijo

no me voy a ir a ningún lado ok, mañana después de que mi madre te de las pruebas hablaremos con ella de que te amo y que me quedare contigo ok?- dije besándolo

como tu quieras- dijo contra mis labios

sabes que es lo que quiero ahorita?- le pregunte

que amor?-

a ti – dije

aquí me tienes- contesto divertido

te quiero mas cerca- dije bajando mi mano a su miembro , que ella estaba erecto

eres una golosa- dijo riendo

es que me encantas- respondí

de inmediato nos giro y el quedo encima de mi, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación, y las mias igual, el era mio, y quería tenerlo ya, ahora no hubo el previo de las caricias y besos, el me necesitaba tanto como yo a el, bajo su manos a mi centro para comprobar que tan humedad estaba y se sorprendió.

Valla mi pequeña esta ansiosa- dijo en mi oído

Tómame ya – fue lo único que dije

El se posición y metió su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento, eso me encanto, me enloqueció, quería volverme loca, me embestía con fuerza con pasión, con desesperación, de verdad yo quería abrir mas mis piernas para entrara mas en mi, era una sensación maravillosa. De placer de urgencia, necesidad, desesperación, eran demasiadas sensaciones

Mas Makoto mas- pedi desesperada

El salió de mi, me giro para que yo quedara boca abajo, hizo que me hincara y volvió a penétrame.

Oh por dios- dije

Jamás me había puesto asi, era delicioso,

Wow si asi- decía como loca

Te gusta?- me pregunto mientras me embestía

Si, asi – conteste casi en un susurro

El acelero y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, por dios, me estaba volviendo loca.

Makoto – grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo, el termino segundos después que yo, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, sudados de placer

Eso fue genial – dije

Me da gusto que te gustara- dijo jalándome para abrazarme

Creo que tengo que aprender mucho – dije abrazándolo

Yo seré tu maestro todas las noches- dijo riendo

La verdad es que esta sesión de sexo me había dejado muerta, asi que casi de inmediato me dormí, sabia que mañana volvería a hacer el amor con el.

El viaje a Tokio, fue muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, Makoto estuvo callado todo el tiempo, como nervioso, Lemon y Hanabusa iban hablando casi en susurros y Kana que había decidido acompañarnos, iba viendo mil revistas de moda.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Makoto me tomo de la mano, y me dijo

Ichigo te amo, pero si en algún momento dudas de querer irte conmigo, recuerda que jamás te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras.- dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Cuando mi mama, vio que estábamos en la puerta, abrió de inmediato, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

Ichigo hija estas bien?- pregunto llorando

Si mama, tranquila estoy bien

Aquí están sus pruebas maldito bastardo- dijo aventándole unos sobres a Makoto

No lo insultes mama- dije zafándome de su brazo

Que te pasa Ichigo?- pregunto sorprendida

Que no lo insultes te dije mama- repetí molesta

El es un maldito delincuente- repitió llena de odio

Por dios mama no me digas que Henry Lucas era muy buena persona- dije

Ellos mataron a Henry- grito

No mama Henry murió por traicionarlos-

Que le han hecho a mi hija malditos – grito Tennoiji tratando de golpear a Makoto, pero el la sujeto de lo brazos

Suélteme infeliz, ya tiene sus pruebas ahora lárguese se mi casa- volvía gritar mientras Makoto la soltaba

Tennoiji escúcheme por favor – pidió Makoto tranquilamente

Lárguese – grito mi madre histérica

No mama el no se va- dije poniéndome enfrente de Makoto

Ichigo, hija entiende ellos son malo, no sabes las cosas que hacen- dijo mi madre

Por dios mama, claro que lo se, Henry nos los dijo, y te aviso que no pienso dejar a Makoto- le grite

Ichigo cálmate- me dijo Makoto

No Makoto, no pienso calmarme, mi mama era pareja de Henry, que el si era una matón y se asombra que yo quiera estar contigo- dije

Ichigo tu eres una niña no sabes lo que dices, este tipo te deslumbro- dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo nuevamente

Mama lo amo y me voy a ir con el- dije lo mas calmada que pude

No jovencita tu no te vas con nadie, te recuerda que eres menor de edad aun- dijo jalándome de brazo

Tennoiji tratemos de llegar aun acuerdo- dijo Makoto

El único acuerdo que quiero de usted es que se largue- volvió a gritar mi madre

Que terca eres mama, que no se va a ir sin mi, que no entiendes- dije exasperada

Tu cállate Ichigo que no sabes lo que dices- dijo Tennoiji

O si claro ahora resulta que tu eres la madura no?- pregunte

Soy tu madre y porque yo se lo que te conviene no iras a ningún lado con este tipo- dijo

Te lo voy a decir lo mas calmada que pueda mama, - dije lentamente- no me importa si te agrada Makoto o no, lo amo, y voy a estar con el, y cinco semanas me casare con el- dije tranquila

Claro que no eres menor de edad- repitió mi madre

Eso ya lo sabemos señora parece loro- grito Lemon

Mama por si no te acuerdas en 3 semanas cumplo 18- conteste

No me importa, el es un mafioso- grito

También lo sabemos señora, por que no se calma y hablamos todos como gente normal- dijo Kana

Y esta enana quien es- pregunto mi mamá

Soy Kana Kashino, la hermana de Makoto- dijo con una sonrisa

Valla, la familia de mafia completa esta aquí- dijo mi mama sentándose en el sillón

Mama por favor escúchame- pedí poniéndome en cuclillas enfrente de ella

Ichigo, eres muy joven y no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- dijo mas calmada mi madre

Mama si lose, lo amo, y me ha demostrado que el también me ama, cuando tu decidiste estar con Henry, yo te apoye , a pesar del riesgo que era , ahora tu apóyame a mi si?

Pero Ichigo, el es el jefe de una familia de matones, que amenazo con matarte si no le entregaba las pruebas- dijo mi mama llorando

Lo se mama, pero el jamás me haría daño, te lo aseguro- dije limpiando sus lagrimas

Y que piensas casarte con el?- pregunto

Si en cinco semanas- dije emocionada

Si ya me imagino como será la boda, llena de mafioso, delincuentes fumando puro, comiendo comida italiana, y que van a dar de recuerdos, balas que digan recuerdo de nuestra boda Ichigo y Makoto- dijo mi madre burlándose

No lo creo mama- dije

De hecho no permitiremos que nadie entre con armas a la ceremonia, todas las dejaran en la entrada- dijo Kana

Valla, me consuela saben que en la recepción no me van a matar, pero saliendo si- contesto mi madre

Nadie te va a matar mama- dije

Si tu futuro marido me va a matar de un infarto de los corajes que me hace pasar- dijo viéndolo pero ya no con odio

Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles Tennoiji, pero te aseguro que amo a Ichigo mas que a mi propia vida y jamás la lastimare- le dijo Makoto

Si,si como no, pero mientras ya me han hecho enojar no, si no me mata del susto me mata del coraje- dijo mi madre

Mama Makoto y yo no tenemos que ir, pero te llamare para que vayas a Paris a ayudarme con lo de la boda si?-

Pero te vas a ir desde ahorita?- pregunto sorprendida

Mama llevo casi dos semanas viviendo con el ok- le dije

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que usted este en Paris las semana que viene, para empezar a organizar todo lo de la boda de Ichigo si?- dijo Kana dándole un abrazo

Ok- dijo mi madre a regañadientes

Le prometo cuidarla, se que tiene todos los motivos para dudar de mi, pero no hare nada que lastime a Ichigo- dijo Makoto

Mire, yo no tengo ni las armas ni el poder, y mucho menos el dinero que usted tiene, pero le aseguro que no necesito nada de eso para castrarlo si lastima a mi hija entendió- hasta a mi me intimido mi mama cuando le dijo eso a Makoto

Lo se – contesto el

Cuídate mucho hija- dijo mi madre dándome n beso y un abrazo

Nos veremos pronto- dije

Salimos de la casa de Mama y vi que Makoto iba mucho mas relajado.

Mas tranquilo- le pregunte en el auto

Si- contesto con una sonrisa

Te amo Makoto, y mi lugar es donde tu estés- dije besándolo

Te amo- contesto

El viaje de regreso a Paris, estuvo mas tranquilo, Makoto, Hanabusa y Andou iban revisando los sobres que mi madre les dio, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrados con los sellos del banco, asi que mi madre ni siquiera había visto su contenido.

Esta todo- dijo Makoto suspirando

Un problema menos- dijo Andou

Si ahora solo queda buscar a Johnny- comento Hanabusa

Ese comentario hizo que recordara la platica que había escuchado entre Andou y Hanabusa

**Flash back**

**Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control- decía Hanabusa**

**Maldito Johnny- hablo Andou**

**Makoto esta enamorado de Ichigo, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz – platicaba Hanabusa**

**Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para Ichigo es quedarse con Makoto, Johnny, se obsesiono con Ichigo por la forma en que Makoto la defendió- dijo Andou**

**El me amaba, oi bien, Hanabusa dijo que Makoto me amaba me decía mentalmente , casi gritando de felicidad**

**Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Johnny, Makoto le dio una buena paliza anoche- dijo Hanabusa con un poco de burla en la voz**

**Si jamás había visto a Makoto, agarrarse a golpes- dijo Andou divertido**

**Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no- dijo Hanabusa**

**Fin del flash back**

Makoto por que te peleaste con Johnny?- mi pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

No les has dicho Makoto?- pregunto Hanabusa

No , no le había dicho- contesto molesto

No me quieres decir?-

Si amor a ti te dire todo lo que me preguntes – dijo con una sonrisa

**MAKOTO POV**

La visita con Tennoiji no había salido tan mal después de todo, me encanto como Ichigo me defendió, y defendió nuestra relación , cada minuto la amaba mas.

Hanabusa, Andou y yo íbamos revisando lo que nos entrego Tennoiji en el sobre.

Esta todo- dije suspirando

Un problema menos- dijo Andou

Si ahora solo queda buscar a james- comento Hanabusa

Ichigo se quedo como perdida unos minutos como si estuviera recordando algo , y después de que reacciono de sus recuerdo, me pregunto.

Makoto por que te peleaste con Johnny?- su pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verme

No les has dicho Makoto?- pregunto Hanabusa

No , no le había dicho- conteste molesto

No me quieres decir?- pregunto con su cara tan tierna que no podía negarle nada

Si amor a ti te dire todo lo que me preguntes – conteste con una sonrisa

_**Flash back **_

_**Hanabusa eres mi amigo pero, por que mejor no vamos a un bar mas decente- le dije a mi amigo después de que viera al lugar que me había llevado**_

_**Por favor si, necesito sacarme a alguien de la cabeza- contesto a Hanabusa**_

_**Y con mujeres te vas a sacar a otra mujer de la cabeza- pregunto Andou**_

_**Pues claro , una mujer saca a otra mujer- dijo casi arrastrándome a la entrada del steep club**_

_**Hanabusa por dios si quieres ir a un streep club, vamos a alguno de Reiji- dije **_

_**No por ahí todos nos conocen- dijo como si se ocultara de alguien **_

_**De quien te ocultas Hanabusa?- pregunto Andou divertido **_

_**De alguien conocido- dijo mirando para todos lados –**_

_**Si bueno si alguien conocido como quien?- pregunte**_

_**Pues no se como Rick o alguien que le hable a Lemon- dijo **_

_**Ya caigo, la mujer que te gusta en Lemon- dije burlándome **_

_**Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto Andou**_

_**Si , pero mira, ella nunca me pela, y te juro que aunque tengo facha de mujeriego no lo soy- dijo en su defensa Hanabusa**_

_**Solo te puedo decir que si piensas conquistarla viniendo a un table dance estas muy mal- dijo Andou**_

_**Después de tratar de hacerlo razón y no lograrlo, entramos al famoso lugar, la verdad es que ninguna chica me gustaba, solo pensaba en Ichigo, bailándome asi, como se vería Ichigo en ese traje de conejita, o de enfermera , valla que tenia ideas.**_

_**Pedimos unas copas , nos estábamos divirtiendo molestando a Hanabusa con Lemon, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro.**_

_**Kashino- me gire a ver quien era y casi me corto el brazo por haber sido tocado por el **_

_**Que demonios quieres Johnny- dije levantándome de la silla**_

_**Veo que ya te aburriste del bocadito del otro dia, - dijo con sorna**_

_**Cállate Johnny, por hoy no respondo – dije **_

_**No seas envidioso Kashino, sabes que ese bocadito me encanto- dijo el muy hijo de perra- ha de hacer buenos trabajos con esa linda boca- fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**_

_**Sin pensar en que tenia arma para matarlo en ese momento, me fui encima de el a golpes, el estúpido no metió ni un dedo, Andou y Hanabusa se encargaron que ninguno de sus hombres se metiera.**_

_**Cuando vi que Johnny ya no se movía, me separe de el, sus hombres lo levantaron, el muy marica solo tenia sangre en el labio , en la nariz y el ojo morado.**_

_**Eres un infeliz Kashino- me grito **_

_**Se hombre Johnny, no seas una señorita- grite con burla **_

_**Hasta mi hermana sabe defenderse mejor que tu- le grito Andou**_

_**En ese momento Johnny saco su arma, Hanabusa, Andou y yo sacamos las nuestras **_

_**Dispara Johnny o te falta valor- le dije apuntándolo**_

_**Me las vas a pagar donde mas te duela Kashino- dijo dándose la vuelta para huir **_

_**Fin de flash back **_

Y así fue amor- le conté a Ichigo

Te largaste a un table dance Hanabusa- le grito Rosalie

Cálmate Lemon, me porte bien pregúntale a tu hermano- dijo Hanabusa

Me importa un carajo que fuera el papa, tu te fuiste a un table dance- lo ultimo lo dijo muy molesta, apretando la mandíbula y señalando a Hanabusa

Lemon no paso nada- le dije

Tu no te quedas atrás Makoto Kashino- dijo mi hermosa Ichigo

Pero yo…- intente decir pero no me dejo mi adorable hermana

Tranquilas las dos, como ellos se fueron a table dance , nosotros nos podemos ir a un strep club de hombres – dijo mi hermana , y haciendo que mi sangre hirviera

KANA KASHINO NO VA A IR A NINGUN LADO- dije gritando

Gracias por decir mi nombre completo, pero te recuerdo que si me lo se eh¡ y en segunda vamos a ir para la despedida de soltera de Ichigo- dijo la muy cínica

Cual despedida, no habrá tal cosa – dije

A no? Y que dice?- pregunto Kana

Lo digo yo Makoto Kashino-

Si todos sabemos tu nombre con que dijeras Makoto era suficiente – dijo Kana

Pero yo quiero – dijo Ichigo

Ah , tu quieres ir a ver hombres desnudos – dije con mi cara desencajada

Tu fuiste a ver mujeres no?- dijo Ichigo levantando la ceja

Pero…- otra vez me interrumpían

Pero nada, Ichigo tiene derecho a su despedida y la va a tener asi no quiera el presidente, ENTENDISTE- dijo mi hermana gritando la ultima palabra.

La verdad es que no valía la pena discutir ya me las ingeniaría para que no llevaran mi Ichigo a ningún sitio de esos.

Llegamos de nuevo a Paris, tuvimos que dejar que las chicas se fueran en otro auto a casa de mi madre, ya que nosotros teníamos que ir a las bodegas donde estaba Miya, Ayashi estaría ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, de inmediato reconocí el auto de Rui y de Reiji, que había mas autos que no conocía, pero vi que custodiando la entrada estaba gente de Ryo.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban sentados, salude a cada uno, y me acerque a mi padre y le entregue las pruebas que tenia Henry Lucas en nuestro poder.

Bueno un problema menos- dijo mi padre viendo las pruebas

Valla Makoto veo que sabes hacer bien tu trabajo- dijo Nakayima

Eso es un halago?- pregunto Hanabusa

Ya siéntense, tenemos cosas mas importante de que hablar- dijo Rui

Ayashi sabes lo que ha pasado con Miya?- pregunto mi padre

Si ya me lo han dicho todo- dijo con la mirada fría

No ha traicionado con Johnny, ha intentado matar a mis hijos, a la prometida de Makoto- dijo mi padre molesto

Lo se Takuya, y de verdad Makoto lamento esto- dijo Ayashi mirándome

Lamentarlo no basta Ayashi, perdimos mucho hombres por las travesuras de tu hija- dijo Rui

Y que quieres Rui que la MATE?- pregunto Ayashi

Tranquilo Ayashi– le pidió mi padre

Lo importante aquí es saber que tanto le dijo ella a Johnny- dijo Reiji

No la creo capaz de haber traicionado a mi- dijo Ayashi

Perdóname pero tu hija es capaz de todo- dije recordando que me había disparado la muy maldita

Traigan a Miya- ordeno mi padre

Miya entro agarrada por dos hombres de mi padre, estaba despeinada , con los ojos llorosos y el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio roto

Papa que bueno que has venido- dijo Miya tratando de soltarse de los hombres

Ayashi se levanto y le dio un cachetada que sentí que le había acomodado los dientes al revés

Cállate pequeña perra- dijo Ayashi

Papa pero…- intento decir pero otro cacheta don la callo

Quiero que me digas que le dijiste a Johnny – ordeno Ayashi

Nada papa- dijo Miya llorando histéricamente

QUE ME DIGAS- le grito levantando nuevamente para golpearla

Yo estaba muy enojada por que Makoto me había dejado por una insípida , y un dia me encontré a Johnny en un bar y me dijo que le había gustado la tipa con la que estaba Makoto, yo le dije que podía ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, si el me prometía desaparecer a la tipa esa- dijo llorando

Que hiciste que, maldita zorra- le grite levantándome de mi silla, pero Hanabusa de detuvo

Tu tienes la culpa , me corriste de tu casa , por ese, después me humillaste mandándome a la rubia estúpida a que me sacara a empujones y todavía le dices a tu padre que te fui infiel con el idiota de Nakayima

Tu me dijiste que Makoto te trataba mal por eso yo estuve contigo.- se defendió Nakayima

Cállate estúpido- le grito Miya

Le dijiste algo de la organización a Johnny?- pregunto tranquilamente mi padre

No Takuya te juro que no dije nada – contesto

Ayashi es tu hija y tu sabrás que hacer con ella , pero no quiero volver a verla cerca de ninguno de nosotros entendido- dijo mi padre con voz sombría

Si Takuya– dijo el- llévenla al auto – ordeno Ayashi

Tenemos que encontrar a Johnny – dijo Reiji

Y lo antes posible antes de que nos de mas problemas – dijo Ryo

Yo mismo me encargare de encontrarlo y hacerle pagar dije con odio en la voz

Me parece bien, tu eres el que mas merece hacerlo sufrir- me respaldo Rui

Bien señores, esta reunión queda terminada, - dijo mi padre despidiéndose de cada uno.

Nosotros regresemos a casa de mi mama, donde estaban todas la mujeres sentadas en la sala.

Hola amor- dijo mi hermosa Ichigo

Hola – respondí dándole un beso en la frente

Queremos ir a las vegas- grito Kana

Cuando-?- pregunto Hanabusa

Yo les sugería que mañana- dijo mi madre

Tu? Mandándolas a la ciudad del pecado? -. Pregunto mi padre divertido

Es que Ichigo no conoce las vegas y le enseñamos fotos de cómo se ve de noche y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas- dijo mi madre en abrazando a Ichigo que bajo la mirada, a mi eso me dio mucha ternura

Pues no se diga mas mañana nos vamos a las vegas- dije recibiendo un beso de Ichigo.

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo lamento la tardanza se que no tengo perdón y que me tarde mucho pero es que el trabajo y la escuela me absorbieron demasiado, tratare de subir el siguiente pronto cuídense besos y espero me dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

**Besos Cindy. **


	9. Las Vegas

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo se que han esperado mucho y no tengo perdón pero el trabajo me absorbe además de la escuela pero no lo voy a dejar talvez tarde un poco en actualizar pero lo hare.**

**La historia no es mía ni los personajes, la historia es de hale cullen anna yo solo la adapto.**

**MAKOTO POV**

Cuando llegamos a las vegas, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba una limosina que no llevaría al hotel, iríamos al hotel que es de mi propiedad para que mi hermosa Ichigo no tuviera problemas con la edad.

Estas feliz?- le pregunte a Ichigo que estaba pegada a la ventada como niña chiquita.

Si es muy bonito- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Vas a ver cuanto te vas a divertir- dijo mi madre

Si y fue una suerte que mis padres nos acompañaran, te debemos una vacaciones en familia Ichigo- le dijo Kana

En cuanto llegamos al hotel ya no esperaban, habíamos mandado reforzar la seguridad, por cualquier contratiempo.

Pasamos por la parte del casino y vi como mi Ichigo abría sus hermosos ojos como una niña en una juguetería.

Te gustaría jugar?- le pregunte

Pero no puedo soy menor de edad- dijo

Amor yo soy el dueño del casino, y las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero aparte de eso, desde el segundo dia que estuviese en mi casa, te mande a hacer una identificación falsa- dije mostrándosela

Para que?- pregunto curiosa

Un hombre prevenido vale por dos – dije besando su frente.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando entramos a la nuestra, Ichigo estaba sorprendida.

Te gusta?- le pregunte

Esto en vez de habitación de hotel, parece una casa- dijo mirando todo

Es el chiste – dije sonriendo

Nos fuimos a la habitación, queríamos refrescarnos, hacia un calor de los mil diablos, después de bañarnos, por supuesto juntos, fuimos a la sala, para pedir algo de comer.

Tocaron la puerta y pensé que era el servicio que había pedido, pero oh sorpresa era el huracán que tenia por hermana, seguida por Lemon y mi madre.

Que se te ofrece Kana?

Pues verte a ti no, eso es seguro- dijo la duende quitándome de la puerta

Venimos por Ichigo- dijo Lemon

Como que vienen por Ichigo?- pregunte

A donde me van a llevar? – pregunto mi angel con terror en su cara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Pues de compras- dijo mi madre emocionada como una adolecente

Que? – dijo mi Ichigo

Que nos vamos de compras - dijo Kana jalándola del brazo

Y por que no van mañana – dije intentando razón con ellas

Makoto Kashino no creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi o si?- pregunto Kana levantado la ceja

Y mucho menos a mi verdad? Pregunto mi madre

Y la verdad es que no, prefería enfrentarme a 10 hombres solo que a las mujeres Kashino, siempre lo he dicho mi padre puede mandar en la organización pero quien manda a mi padre es mi adorada madre.

Y que se supone que hare yo mientras?- pregunte molesto

No lo se ni me importa- dijo Kana saliendo con mi Ichigo seguida de mi madre y de Lemon

Valla , me roban a mi novia , no es posible, me he enfrentado a tipos realmente peligroso, la policía ha estado detrás de mi, he estado en balaceras y peleas , pero no podía enfrentarme a mi madre y a mi hermana, no lo podía creer, iba a tumbarme en la cama, cuando oi que tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

Cuando abrí vi que eran Hanabusa, Andou y mi padre.

Que pasa?- pregunte al ver la cara de contrariedad que tenían

Tu madre y la chicas se fueron – dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación

Si lo se, se fueron de compras- respondí

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Hanabusa preocupado

Por que dices eso?- pregunte

Por que oi cuando Kana le decía a Lemon que era la ocasión perfecta para la despedida de soltera de Ichigo- dijo Andou al borde de un ataque

Y tu madre las apoyo- dijo mi padre como si le hubieran partido el corazón

QUE?- grite

No sabes a donde demonios se fueron, se llevaron dos guardaespaldas pero para asegurase de que no la molestaríamos, le obligaron a dejar sus celulares en recepción- dijo Andou

Como demonios pudieron salir asi?- pregunte histérico

Bueno vamos a calmarnos, Rumi va con ellas y mi esposa es una mujer prudente y responsable que no haría nada malo, de seguro regresaran llenas de bolsas de compras en un par de horas, lo mas seguro es que nosotros estemos paranoicos- dijo mi padre como si el también tratara de convencerse de su discurso

Si padre tienes razón, que les parece si jugamos poker en lo que ellas llegan- dije para tratar de calmarnos

Me encanta la idea- dijo Hanabusa

Si nos hace falta relajarnos – dijo mi padre

Bueno pues los 4 comenzamos a jugar, la verdad es que cuando jugábamos, las horas se pasaban volando, me empecé a inquietar cuando dieron las 9:30pm y nos las mujeres no aparecían por ningún lado, aun que también me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba así.

Me estoy poniendo ansioso- dijo Andou

Si ya estoy preocupado.- dijo mi padre

En ese momento entro una llamada a mi celular, vi que era del celular de Kana, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pero muy pronto se iria al infierno de nuevo al oir la voz de mi Ichigo.

**ICHIGO POV**

Cuando Kana, Lemon y Rumi, llegaron por mi no me imaginaba a donde me llevarían, bueno pensé que iríamos de compras, pero no, me llevaron a otro hotel, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después quede en shock .

Que hacemos aquí? – pregunte entrando a una habitación que mas bien parecía, salón de belleza con boutique incluida.

Aquí nos vamos a arreglar para hoy en la noche- dijo Kana

Y que va a pasar hoy en la noche?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Vamos a hacer tu despedida de soltera- grito Kana emocionada

Makoto nos va a matar- dije nerviosa

No puede- dijo Lemon

Claro que puede – dije

Claro que no, mira no puede matar a su madre y a su hermana, y menos a su prometida y Lemon es como otra hermana, entonces no puede- dijo Kana

Ok, no nos matara pero si nos torturara- dije nerviosa

Claro que no- dijo Rumi divertida

No me dieron tiempo de decir mas, y me sentaron para que no se cuantas manos se ocuparan de mi cabello, mi manos mis pies, me maquillaran y no se que otras de miles de cosas me hicieran.

Cuando terminaron de transformarme literalmente, Kana me dio un vestido azul cielo, con brillos, que era totalmente ajustado que sentí que apenas cubría mis pompas, y por si no fuera poco lo corto me dio strapless.

Sabes que si Makoto me ve con esto me mata- dije asustada al verme en el espejo

Claro que no por eso te lo pusimos asi cuando Makoto nos vea, solo vera lo hermosa que te ves y nosotras podremos huir- dijo Lemon

Ah gracias por preocuparse por mi- dije

Bueno a ti solo te hara el amor- dijo Kana riendo a lo que yo de inmediato me sonroje y baje la mirada para no ver a Rumi

Cariño no te apenes, tu y Makoto no son muy discretos , el otro dia Takuya y yo tuvimos que irnos al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir por que ciertos gritos no nos dejaban – dijo Rumi, de verdad que un jitomate era pálido junto a mi en estos momentos.

Bueno pues después de que me juraran que Makoto no me mataría ni se enojaría conmigo acepte salir de la habitación, Makoto me había dado la identificación falsa, asi que no había problema con la entrada a los lugares, llegamos a un casino muy bonito, la verdad es que yo solo quería mirar , me gustaba ver las luces y a toda la gente, pero Rumi me convenció de ir a las maquinas, asi que ella y yo jugamos en las maquinas en lo que Lemon y Kana en la ruleta.

La verdad es que no sabia que bebidas me había pedido Kana pero sabían muy ricas y pensé que no tenían alcohol grave error.

Me trae otro sex on the beach por favor- le pedí a la camarera

Cuantos llevas Ichigo- dijo Kana

No lo se, pero están muy ricos- conteste sintiéndome muy bien

Ok, pero estas bien?- pregunto Kana

Si claro que si – conteste girándome para seguir en la maquinas.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el casino, hasta que llego Kana

Me tria a otro de la playa – le dije a la camarera

Ichigo estas ebria- dijo Kana divertida

No, no, no- fue lo único que dije

Cuantos ha pedido- pregunto Kana

6 - dijo la chismosa si llevaba como 2

La verdad es que no se como me llevaron afuera no me acuerdo en que momento me sacaron, pero si me acuerdo que cuando salimos del lugar, sentí como un golpe de aire, y todo me daba vueltas.

Háblale a Makoto- me dijo Kana

No Kana primero tenemos que bajarle la borrachera- dijo Lemon

Quien sta bodasha?- pregunte

Nadie – contesto Rumi soltando la carcajada

Mama estas ebria? Pregunto Kana

A lo que vi que Rumi solo movió la cabeza pero lo que no supe fue si dijo que si o que no, por que la movía para todos lados

Bueno pues ya que decidieron que nos emborrachemos pues lo haremos- dijo Lemon

Después supe que estábamos en la limosina que nos había llevado al casino, y había muchas botellitas de muchos sabores, que nos empezamos a tomar, hubo una que de plano no me gustaron pero había otras que si

Que ed sdo? – pregunte levantando la botellita

Eso es vodka – dijo Lemon

Ta gueno – dije tomándola

Kana me dijo que le llamara a Makoto para que no estuvieran preocupados, que conmigo no se iba a enojar pero que no le dijera donde estábamos, que como le iba a decir si ni yo sabia pero bueno, asi que Kana marco el numero y me paso el celular

Bueno- contesto Makoto serio

Mi vida- grite al oir su voz

Ichigo?- pregunto

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunte

ESTAS EBRIA?- me grito en el teléfono

Do me drites- le dije

Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dijo en tono tierno

Ti amo- le dije

Y yo a ti hermosa, por que no me pasas a Kana o a mi mama si?

Di perame dandito- y le pase el teléfono a Rumi, ya que Kana tenia un ataque de risa

Si hijo—dijo con el tono de voz diferente

Donde están?- oi que pregunto Makoto

No te vamos a decir , solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi suegra y colgó

Cuando mi suegra colgó el teléfono, todas comenzamos a reir, y no sabia ni por que.

**MAKOTO POV**

Bueno- conteste serio

Mi vida- grito Ichigo

Ichigo?- pregunte con duda su voz se oia diferente

Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida? –pregunto

ESTAS EBRIA?- grite al borde de la histeria

Do me drites- me imagino que intento decirme que no le grite

Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes- dije lo mas tierno que pude para ver si me decía donde rayos estaban

Ti amo- me contesto

Y yo a ti hermosa , por que no me pasas a Kana o a mi mama si? Sabia que mi pobre novia que apenas tomaba tres copas de vino y ya estaba debajo de la mesa no me diría nada coherente

Di perame dandito- dijo

Si hijo—contesto mi madre, por dios también estaba ebria y al fondo podía oir las risas de Lemon y Kana

Donde están?- pregunte enojado

No te vamos a decir , solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare- dijo mi madre y colgó

Me quede como estúpido cuando mi madre me dijo eso, claro que mi padre la oyó pues pude el altavoz, cuando mi madre me colgó intentamos llamas al celular de alguna de ellas pero ninguna contestaba

Que hacemos? Pregunto mi padre dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

Ir a buscarlas – dijo Andou

Si genio y a donde? Pregunto Hanabusa

No lo se pero por algún lado deben estar – grito mi padre

A eso es seguro en algún lado están y ebrias- grite

Ok ellas tenían ganas de ir a un show de tipos encuerados asi que vamos a buscarlas a esos sitios – dijo mi padre

Tu vas a entrar en un lugar de esos? Pregunte

Claro que si , no pienso permitir que tu madre vea a otro tipo encuerado ,y menos estando ebria, la ultima vez que estuvo ebria termino desnuda en una playa y ahí concebimos a Kana-

Bueno eso no es malo

Si es malo cuando te desnudas a las 4 de la tarde , asi que yo entro a cualquier lugar a buscar a mi esposa- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

Y eso hicimos , la verdad es no sabia por donde empezar, había demasiado lugares de este tipo, asi que solo nos dejamos guiar por lo que conocíamos a nuestras mujeres, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, le preguntamos a un tipo que donde se encontraban los strpeers mas guapos de las vegas

Jaja cinco hombre en busca de mas hombres son golosos - dijo el tipo

Nos va a decir o no?- grito Hanabusa

La verdad es que puedo jurar que el tipo ese se hizo del baño literalmente al ver el tamaño de Hanabusa y después de grito, nos dirigimos al lugar y vimos que era de una amigo nuestro, asi que mi padre llego preguntando por el

Dígale a Rick que Takuya Kashino esta aquí- dijo mi padre en tono autoritario

De inmediato un tipo entro y no tardo mas de dos minutos en salir y casi, casi ponerse de tapete.

Cuando estuvimos con Rick

Takuya que sorpresa- dijo el hombre amablemente

Hola Rick necesito un favor.- dijo mi padre sin cortesía , no había tiempo para estupideces

Claro amigo en que te puedo servir – dijo el

Creemos que aquí están unas mujeres y queremos pasar a ver si están lo mas discretamente posible- dijo mi padre

Claro amigo, mira desde aquí las pueden buscar , dijo mostrándonos los monitores, los 4 nos pegamos y si ahí estaban me olvide de la cortesía y la discreción cuando vi a un tipo bailándole a Ichigo y ella se tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

Salí corriendo de ahí y entre al tugurio ese por el escenario, varia mujeres me gritaron, cuando baje del escenario una señora me dijo que me daba 200 dólares por un baile , la verdad es que me sentí alagado pero mi halago se fue al carajo cuando mi al tipo tomar la manita de mi Ichigo

Llegue corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban, mi padre Andou y Hanabusa venia atrás de mi.

En cuanto llegamos Hanabusa aventó al tipo que estaba literalmente encima de Lemon, la levanto y la saco de ahí, no le dio tiempo no de parpadear , nadie de seguridad se acerco.

Cuando mi padre llego por mi madre, la vio con ternura y se regalaron sonrisas melosas, mi padre la levanto con ternura y mi madre lo abrazo, no quería imaginarme que pasaría después

Andou bajo a Kana que estaba brincando en el sillón, la cargo como novia y la saco de ahí.

Yo quite al tipo que estaba con mi ICHIGO con MI MUJER , MIA , Ichigo abrió sus ojos como plato y me extendió sus brazos, la cargue y la saque de ahí, cuando Sali, me di cuenta que mis padres ya no estaba.

Y mis padres? – le pregunte a Hanabusa que trataba de callar a Lemon que lo estaba insultando por sacarla asi

Dijeron que nos fuéramos en la limosina de ellas, ellos se fueron en la que veníamos nosotros. Dijo Hanabusa

Kana daba vueltas y Andou la sostenía para que no se callera

Ichigo que tomaste- pregunte

Udos que disque de la playa del do she quien- dijo

La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero algo que me encantaba es que con mis propios ojos vi que cuando el tipo de adentro se le había acercado ella se había tapado los ojos, ni ebria me seria infiel y eso me encanto.

Subimos todos a la limosina, al parecer lo que habían tomado las mujeres las había puesto un poco acaloradas, por que Lemon se comenzó a quitar la ropa, y Hanabusa intentaba ponérsela, era un escena divertida, mientras que Kana se quería salir por el quemacocos y Andou la detenía

Ichigo solo iba cantando y no puedo decir que era por que no le entendía nada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, las bajamos con mucho trabajo, por que Lemon seguía terca en quitarse la ropa, gracia a dios Ichigo era mas tranquila ella cantaba a todo pulmón nada mas, y Kana corría por todos lados seguida de Andou.

**Bueno lamento la tardansa ya saben como dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca espero lo disfruten ahh y dejen muchos review si llegamos a los 35 subo orto capitulo esta semana beso cuídense**


	10. Guerra

**Bueno chicas aquí esta otro capitulo recuerden los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de hale cullen anna gracias por su apoyo y paciencia tratare de actualizar constantemente**

**MAKOTO POV**

No me había percatado de Ichigo traía un diminuto vestido azul, que se le veía mas hermoso, pero cuando vi como todos los hombres la veían casi la meto corriendo al elevador.

Cuando subimos al elevador , también iban a subir dos tipos mas, pero con la mirada que le dieron a MI Ichigo, sabia que era posible que bajaran del elevador muertos, así que solo les enseñe mi arma y por arte de magia ya no quisieron subir con nosotros.

Amor por te pusiste este vestido?- le pregunte a mi Ichigo

No she me pusho Kan- lo que le entendí es que se lo puso Kana

Pues te ves hermosa- dije en su oído

Shi pus demostramelo- dijo Ichigo y al segundo después ya se había quitado en vestido por arriba de la cabeza.

Me quede con vil estúpido cuando me di cuenta que el vestido de bella estaba tirado en el piso, y mi hermosa mujer solo tenia puesta una diminuta tanga azul y sus zapatillas

Ichigo vístete por favor- dije nervioso de que alguien subirá al elevador y a nosotros nos faltan 3 pisos para llegar al nuestro, así que tome el vestido de suelo y trate de envolverla en el, pero era tan diminuto que si cubría lo arriba no cubría lo de abajo.

Shhh- dijo ella

Nada shh – dije quitándome mi camisa y poniéndosela encima, en cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que Hanabusa bajaba del otro asesor cargando a Lemon como bulto y ella si venia desnuda y Hanabusa traía su bolsa y la ropa en la otra mano, el solo me dio una cara de angustia y se metió a su habitación.

Cuando entre con Ichigo a la habitación, lo único que quería era que se durmiera para que no hiciera mas locura, asi que la deje en la cama y fui por un poco de agua, cuando regrese me di cuanta que Ichigo ya no estaba en la cama, me asuste al pensar que se había vuelto a salir, pero mas pánico me entro cuando mi camisa tirada en el suelo ,asi que Salí como loco a buscarla , pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación oi los gritos de MI Ichigo

Mi hogo- oi que grito asi que me metí a la habitación y seguí sus gritos llegue al baño

Y la verdad es que si no hubiera visto la cara de miedo de mi hermosa Ichigo me hubiera muerto de risa, Ichigo estaba dentro del jacuzzi con las llaves abiertas aparte de la regadera, gritando que se ahogaba, la verdad era una escena muy cómica, pero mi preciosa nena esta muy asustada.

Asi que la saque de ahí, la envolví en la toalla, y cerré las llaves

Me iba a a**hogar** viste?- me pregunto

Amor que demonios hacías ahí adentro?- pregunte conteniendo la risa

Me dieron ganas de darme un baño pero no sabia cual llave abrir y las abri todas y empezó a salir agua por todos lados- dijo asustada y ese me enterneció por completo

Tranquila amor – dije cargándola hasta la cama

Estas enojado conmigo?- pregunto

No mucho- dije

Que tanto? Pregunto ella

No lo suficiente para no hacerte mia esta noche- dije poniéndome sobre ella

Perfecto- dijo ella besándome

Ella estaba completamente desnuda , solo traía los zapatos, y la verdad era una imagen muy sexy cuando puse sus hermosas piernas en mis hombros y la penetre, ese noche fue sexo puro , esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco, y no me importaba.

La pobre solo aguantado dos orgasmos y cayo rendida, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí como tubo fuerza de aguantar el primero.

Al dia siguiente cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, pero de inmediato supe donde estaba, por el ruido que hacia en el baño, la resaca ya había hecho sus primeros efectos, asi que me levante de inmediato, de lleve unas pastillas para el vomito y el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño traía nuevamente puesta mi camisa, nada mas.

Como estas? – pregunte divertido

Siento que me paso un tractor encima – respondió

En eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo ella tapándose la cabeza con una toalla

No por que te tapes con la toalla el dolor va a desaparecer- dije aun mas divertido

Ya lo se, podrías contestar ese aparato del infiernos- dijo

Asi que conteste y era Hanabusa

Que paso? Pregunte aun con risa de ver a Ichigo

Ichigo tendrá algo de ropa que le pueda prestar a Lemon? Pregunto Hanabusa

Por que? Pregunte curioso

es que anoche que llegamos a la habitación , le dije que por que tenia que desnudarse de todo el mundo y ella me contesto que andaría desnuda por la vida, y lleno la tina y metió toda su ropa y no tiene nada que ponerse- dijo el

la verdad es que no pude contener la carcajada

no te burles Makoto – dijo Hanabusa molesto

lo siento Hanabusa – dije

ya que Ichigo también no estaba muy vestida anoche – contesto

ok ,ok deja le pregunto a Ichigo si tiene ropa que le preste a Lemon

por que Lemon quiere ropa mía? –pregunto Ichigo descubriéndose un poco la cabeza con la toalla

Creo que ahogo toda su ropa – dije acordándome de Ichigo

No te burles Makoto Kashino y dile a Hanabusa que si tengo ropa para Lemon- dijo Ichigo molesta yéndose a la sala

Hanabusa dice…-

si la oi ahorita llevo a Lemon – dijo y colgó

Cuando tocaron a l puerta Ichigo le abrió, yo ya me había vestido, Lemon venia con una camisa de Hanabusa pero eso si con lentes obscuros sin perder el glamur

Hola Lemon- dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo levanto la cabeza y siguió a Ichigo, yo me quede con Hanabusa en la sala

Que tal tu noche? – pregunte

Bueno pues después de que Lemon tirara toda su ropa al jacuzzi la pude controlar, hasta que encontró el mini bar y comenzó a probar todas la botellitas de ahí, las que no le gustaba me las aventaba al rostro y las que le gustaban se las tomaba de un trago, después de eso se entretuvo contando cuantos cacahuates había dentro de las bolsitas y se quedo dormida en sofá- me conto Hanabusa y yo no pare de reír

y a ti que tal? Pregunto Hanabusa

bueno pues Ichigo pensó que se ahogaría en el jacuzzi – dije recordando la escena del baño

valla espero que Andou le haya ido mejor con Kana- dijo Hanabusa

Lemon e Ichigo tardaron como 1 hora en salir, pero ya salieron bañadas y cambiadas pero ambas con lentes que juro cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Como a los 10 minutos llego Kana con una cara como la de ellas, atrás de ella venia Andou

Hola Kana, como amaneciste – dijimos Hanabusa y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que Kana nos respondió con una seña obscena y eso casi nos mata pero de risa, ella de inmediato se fue a acodar en el sillón donde estaba Ichigo y Lemon, ninguna de las tres decía ni pio

Que tal tu noche Andou? Pregunte

Tu hermana corrió por todo el casino, se metió hasta debajo de las mesas y bailo can can arriba de la mesa de póker - dijo el con pena

Como me perdí eso- dije aun mas divertido

Si lo de seguridad la querían sacar cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tu hermana, me intentaron ayudar atraparla- nos conto

Pero es muy ágil, demasiado diría yo y se nos escapo, asi que tenia a 4 guardias y a mi tras ella- dijo

Vaya nochecita la que no hicieron pasar – dijo Hanabusa suspirando

La verdad es que si- dijo Andou

Lemon, Ichigo y Kana no emitían alguno parecía que si hablaban se desharían

Por que no vamos a desayunen algo para la cruel cruda que tiene? Pregunte

Ninguna de las tres contesto nada, solo se pararon del sillón y se fueron a la puerta

Creo que eso es un si- dijo Hanabusa

Asi que los 6 bajamos al restaurante y ahí ya estaba mis padres

Como están? Pregunto mi padre sonriente

Bien gracias- contesto Ichigo

Por que al si le hablan y a nosotros no?—pregunte

Por que aun no se ha burlado de nosotras- contesto Kana sentándose en la mesa

Y mas le vale que no lo haga – contesto mi mama que estaba igual de crudas que nuestras mujeres

La verdad es que en el desayuno ella se compusieron un poco, y me d cuenta por que empezaron a hablar como loros.

Pero su platica se silencio de inmediato cuando cuatro mujeres no muy amadas por mi madre y Kana se acercaron a nosotros

Takuya que haces aquí? – pregunto Ameya, era bien sabido que ella siempre había querido conquistar a mi padre y mi madre lo sabía.

Ameya que sorpresa- dijo mi padre levantándose a saludarla

Veo que estas de vacaciones- dijo Mika- una amiga de Ameya que siempre se había ido encima de Hanabusa y esta no fue la ocasión

Hanabusa como estas? Bueno eso ni te lo pregunto te ves de maravilla- dijo Mika dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

Hola Mika como estas? – pregunto Hanabusa viendo a Lemon que juro que del coraje hasta de la resaca se olvido

Valla no me presentan a este hombre tan guapo- dijo Azuki parándose junto Andou

Sennosuke Andou para servirle- se presento Andou levantándose para saludarla

De verdad que se enserio eso de para servirme – dijo Azuki en tono sugerente

Juro que las mujeres de estaban apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso ya que ninguna decía nada, bueno ni siquiera pestañeaban.

che la sorpresa mia vita – dijo aventándose a mis brazos François

la sorpresa è mio- respondi

hey, hey no empieces a hablar en idiomas que no entiendo- grito Ichigo levantándose de la silla

Chi è questa ragazza?- pregunto François

Makoto es enserio mira que esta si la desplumo- me dijo Ichigo poniéndose roja, Kana y Lemon estaba seguro que la ayudarían

François ella es Ichigo mi prometida- dije acercándome a Ichigo

Mucho gusto- dijo François

Igualmente- dijo Ichigo seria

Y a mi no te da gusto verme Ameya?- pregunto madre celosa, que celosa? Mi madre?

Claro querida como has estado?- pregunto Ameya hipócritamente sin soltar a mi padre del brazo

Perfectamente bien- contesto mi madre

Pues no se ve buena cara ,la edad te esta afectando- dijo Ameya, mi padre iba a contestar pero mi madre fue mas rápido

Y te aseguro que si no sueltas a mi esposo la que no tendrá buena cara serás tu- dijo mi madre

Pa pronto ni cara tendrás- agrego Kana

Por favor compórtense la gente nos esta viendo- dijo mi padre intentado zafarse del agarre de Ameya

Valla, no sabia que eras celosa querida- dijo Ameya

Y yo no sabia que eras tan descarada- dijo mi madre

Ya vez Ameya por eso yo solo me intereso en solteros - dijo Azuki mirando a Andou

Ni tan soltero, así que quita tus colmillos de el- contesto de inmediato Kana

Y tu ya suelta a Hanabusa, que el también ya esta ocupado- dijo Lemon a Mika

Valla asi que todos los hombre guapos he interesante tienen dueña- dijo François pegada mi

No querida, no la tiene hasta que no estén casados- contesto Azuki

Las chicas solo bufaron, de verdad estaban enojadas.

Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos no queremos arruinarles el desayuno- dijo Ameya

Si querías arruinárnoslo, ni siquiera hubieras venido- dijo Kana

A lo que Ameya la ignoro y se despidió de mi padre con un beso cerca de los labios, pero mi padre alcanzo a girarse

Azuki, Mika y François se despidieron de igual manera, juro que vi que Ichigo estaba apunto de aventarle una jarra a François.

Cuando ellas se fueron, las chicas nos veían con odio y coraje, pero la verdad es que nosotros no habíamos hecho nada

Y esa de donde es?- pregunto Ichigo

Bueno son Mika y Azuki son sobrinas de Ayashi y Ameya es la hermana de Ayashi y François es sobrina de Rui- le dije

Ah y como yo conozco a toda esa gente pues si entendí quienes eran- dijo sarcástica

Los conocerás pronto – respondí

Después de ese encuentro casi toda todo el dia lo pasamos de compras con las chicas, Ichigo no se me despegaba para nada, me encantaba cuando en ves de pararse a ver aparadores de ropa, veía aparadores de arte o cosa así.

Te amo sabes?- le dije

Y yo a ti- respondió

Esa tarde después de comer, decidimos que en la noche iríamos algún espectáculo, mi madre y las demás estaban viendo que espectáculo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, era uno de los botones del hotel, que traía una invitación personal para Hanabusa, Andou, mi padre y para mi.

Era de Ameya y la demás, nos invitaba a una partida de poker privada, cuando mi madre se asomo a ver que era, no logramos esconderlas lo suficientemente rápido.

TAKUYA KASHINO- grito mi madre

Tranquila querida, es solo una invitación para jugar poker

Yo voy a jugar bolos pero con su cara- grito mi madre muy enfadada

A ver Rumí yo no me puse asi ayer cuando te fuiste y te encontré ebria- dijo mi padre n voz tranquila

Que me intentas decir Takuya que vas a ir con esa mujerzuela? – pregunto mi madre mas enojada aun si es que eso era posible, era una escena extraña, Andou, Hanabusa y yo atrás de mi papa y Kana, Lemon y mi Ichigo atrás de mi mama

No la insultes Rumí- dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

No la DEFIENDAS- grito mi madre

Mira Rumí Kashino, voy ir a jugar poker con ellas de acuerdo- dijo mi padre

No te atrevas Takuya- dijo mi madre

Por dios Rumí, soy el jefe de una organización, que maneja, lavado de dinero, matones ,casinos clandestinos, y mil cosas mas, tu crees que mi esposa me va a dominar – dijo mi padre y juro que mi mama se le cayo la mandíbula, bueno a todos mi padre jamás le había hablado así a mi madre

Me estas declarando la guerra Kashino? – pregunto mi madre

Tómalo como quieras- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Hanabusa, Andou y yo íbamos a salir atrás de mi padre

A donde vas Makoto? – pregunto Ichigo tranquila

Con mi padre- conteste

Van a ir a ese juego con esas?- pregunto Kana

Si Kana, vamos a ir por que ustedes anoche de divirtieron en su club no?- conteste

Makoto perdón no pe…..- Ichigo estaba hablando pero Kana la callo

Esto es la guerra Makoto Kashino– dijo Kana jalando a Ichigo a la habitación, sabia que Ichigo no pensaba asi.

Y también díselo a tu padre- dijo mi madre yéndose con Ichigo y Kana

Lemon nada mas vio con odio a Hanabusa y se fue.

Que hacemos? – pregunto Hanabusa

Apoyar a Takuya- dijo Andou

Si yo soy de esa idea-dije

Así que los tres salimos a donde estaba mi padre y el nos dijo que iríamos a la partida de poker , nos se por que tenia el presentimiento de que esto nos traería problema .

Y mi sospecha de los problemas se hizo un seguridad cuando entramos a la sala privada que había reservado a Ameya, cuando vi a esas 4 mujeres, vestidas demasiado provocativas, rogaba al cielo que Ichigo no viera esto.

**ICHIGO POV**

Cuando todos los hombres salieron ,de la habitación, Rumí se sentó en la cama y vi como se aguantaba sus lagrimas, Lemon, Kana y yo nos sentamos a su alrededor.

El nunca me había hablado así – dijo Rumí muy triste

Lo se mama-

No entiendo cual era su maldito interés en ir con ellas- dijo Rumí aun mas triste

No lo se Rumí, pero esas son una ofrecidas-dijo Lemon

Y si lo espiamos – dijo Kana

Yo apoyo- dijo Lemon

Yo también- respondió Rumí

No estaremos exagerando, ellos no nos dijeron nada por nuestra salida de anoche, ellos también tienen derecho divertirse no? – dije tratando de tranquilízalas

Ichigo, François y Makoto tuvieron un romance en el pasado sabes? – dijo Lemon

Que tan pasado? – pregunte

Hace com meses- dijo Kana

Y por que demonios no los estamos espiando desde que salieron de esta habitación- grite


	11. Guerra Perdida

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo recuerden la historia es de hale cullen anna yo solo la adapto.**

**Además quería comentar a todas aquellas que leen mis historias hubo un comentario de una chica que firmo como Chan todas sabemos que muchas de las historias de Fanfiction son adaptaciones de otros libros yo nunca he tomado el merito por esas historias siempre pongo de quien son tanto los personajes como la trama y esta chica dice que sino no se escribir o leer mejor vea una película, pues yo creo que en algún momento todos hemos leído una historia que nos gusta o algún libro y yo no veo que tiene de malo que la quieras adaptar con tus personajes favoritos siempre y cuando des el crédito de quien es el autor así que le pido que sino te gustan mis historias no las leas hay gente que si les gustan y es tu opinión y la respeto pero deberías ver que muchas de las historias son adaptaciones y la mayoría sino es que todas damos el crédito de quien es la historia y no por una opinión voy a dejar de adaptar pero olvidémoslo sin mas les dejo un capitulo nuevo**

**ICHIGO POV**

Ok este es plan, tenemos que ser discretas para que no se den cuenta de que los seguimos- dijo Kana

Por dio, ellos tienen seguridad claro que se darán cuenta de que los espiamos, desde el primer momento que alguien de sus guardaespaldas nos ve ahí se los informe.- dijo Lemon

Y entonces que hacemos?- pregunte ansiosa

Rentar otra sala privada para jugar póker – dijo Rumí

No ni siquiera se jugar domino, menos póker- conteste

No vamos a jugar Ichigo, vamos a hacer que ellos se enteren que estamos en otra sala jugando con 4 caballeros- dijo Rumí

Y de donde vamos a sacar a 4 hombres?- pregunto Lemon

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Kana

Ah no Kana a mi primero dime de donde los vas a sacar, le recuerdo que Makoto no es mi esposo y en cualquier momento me va a mandar al diablo- dije asustada

Tranquila que yo me encargare de que seas la menos afectada en esto ok- dijo Rumí

Primero que nada quiero que nos pongamos mas hermosas que nunca- dijo Kana

La verdad es que yo estaba aterrada con el plan de Rumí, pero no podía dejarlas, sabia que Rumí estaba dolida por la forma en que le había hablado Takuya, y sabia que Takuya estaba molesto por el comportamiento de Rumí.

Después de arreglarnos lo mas rápido que pudimos que la verdad mi autoestima estaba -100 después de ver a Lemon con ese vestido negro, de escote profundo en el frente, pero aun mas profundo en la espalda**, **Kana opto por un vestido rosa ,que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y con un escote un poco profundo, mientras que Rumí se puso un vestido gris entallado que marcaba muy bien su figura , y a mi me enfundaron en un mini vestido rojo y claro que con zapatillas.

Listo los chicos ya vienen- dijo Kana

Donde los conseguiste?- pregunto Lemon

Son escorts – dijo Kana

Que es eso? – pregunte

Son hombres que se alquilar para ser acompañantes dijo Lemon

No de verdad ahora si Makoto me va a matar, pero primero me torturara y después el personalmente se deshará de mi cuerpo- dije hecha un manojo de nervios

Tranquila Ichigo, no pasara nada- dijo Kana

Con todo y mis nervios salimos de la habitación, claro que ahora seguidas por 6 guardias mas ,ya que Makoto y Takuya no confiaban en nosotras , pusieron mas seguridad.

Rumí se encargo de que la sala que alquilo para nuestro supuesto juego de póker estuviera enfrente de la de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la dichosa sala, casi me muero, había 4 hombres ahí, no puedo negar que eran muy guapos, pero nada comparado con mi Makoto, Kana les indico que lo que tenían que hacer, Kana me dijo que yo me sentara en la barra que había en esa sala y uno de los tipos se sentó a mi lado, mientras que los otros se acomodaban en la mesa como si de verdad estuvieran jugando.

Solo esperaba que esto funcionara.

**MAKOTO POV**

La partida estaba muy interesante, pero no me estaba divirtiendo, sabia que mi padre moria de ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a mi mama, y yo solo quería estar con mi Ichigo, y rogaba a dios que Kana ni Lemon le hubieran contando de los amoríos que yo había tenido que ver con François, también me pude dar cuenta que Hanabusa y Andou no se la estaban pasando bien tampoco.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre entro a sala y de susurro algo al oído, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que era, lo único que vi fue que mi padre puso una cara desencajada y en sus ojos había iría , supuse que mi madre ya había empezado su batalla.

Tenemos que salir un momento, nos disculpa- dijo mi padre indicándonos que saliéramos con el

Todo bien querido?- pregunto Ameya

Asuntos de trabajo- dijo mi padre

Y salió sin dar mas explicaciones, Hanabusa, Andou y yo salimos de tras de el.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Que tu madre y las demás están en la sala 4 jugando póker con4 tipos- dijo mi padre

Papa ella no saben jugar póker – dije

Eso ya lo se, lo que no se es que demonios hacen encerradas con 4 tipos- dijo con furia en la voz

No lo pero es lo que vamos a averiguar- dije acercándome a la sala 4 que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi madre a Lemon y Kana muy animas de plena charla, mientras que Ichigo estaba sentada en la barra y otro tipo junto a ella, lo peor es que ella traía un vestido rojo aun mas provocador que el azul.

Que hacen? - pregunto mi padre mirando a mi madre fijamente

Jugando que no ven- dio mi madre señalando las cartas

No me digan, ustedes no saben ni jugar 21- dijo mi padre

No pero nos están enseñando- dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa al tipo que estaba junto a ella

Rumí Kashino no me hagas perder la paciencia- dijo mi padre acercándose a ella

No creo que sea modo de hablarle a una dama- dijo el tipejo que estaba con mi madre

La dama, es mi esposa- dijo mi padre que mas bien gruño

Takuya por que no regresan ustedes a su juego mientras que estos lindos caballeros nos enseñan a jugar- dijo mi madre de lo mas tranquila, mi padre nada mas la miraba fijamente

Yo me acerque a Ichigo que tenia los ojos como plato.

No me presentas a tu amigo Ichigo- dije molesto de verla con ese

Si, si el es el- dijo señalándolo

Como se llama tu amigo Ichigo?- pregunte

Su nombre?- pregunto ella

Mark mucho gusto - dijo el candidato mas próximo a cadáver

Makoto- dije

Te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto Ichigo

No ves lo divertido que estoy- le conteste con sarcasmo

Si ya veo- dijo nerviosa, así que supuse que ella no tenia nada que ver en esto

Por que no vamos a otro lugar a platicar Kana- oí que Andou le decía a mi hermana

Por que me están enseñando a jugar póker no vez?- contesto mi hermana

Espero no bebas hoy Lemon, no pienso corretearte por todo el hotel recogiendo tu ropa- dijo Hanabusa cargado de coraje

No te preocupes que de esta linda dama me encargo yo.- dijo un tarado que estaba junto a Lemon

Ya vez Hanabusa no necesito que me cuides- dijo Lemon

Me parece perfecto por que Mika si necesita que la cuide- respondió Hanabusa,

Bueno señores si no tienen mas que decir por el momento, nos gustaría que nos dejaran con estas hermosas damas para poder continuar nuestro juego- dijo el muy animal que estaba junto a mi madre

Que se den apuestas fuertes – dijo Kana, mi pobre Ichigo no decía nada

Como que?- pregunto mi madre con fingida inocencia

Lo que tu quieras hermosa – dijo el tipo casi susurrándole al oído a mi madre.

Por primera vez vi a mi padre perder los estribos y se fue sobre el llevándose a mi mama de corbata, de inmediato los amigos del tipo este intentaron meterse, pero Hanabusa, Andou y yo sacamos nuestras armas y hicimos que no se metieran, este un asusto de mi padre, Lemon y Kana, intentaban levantar a mi madre, mientras que Ichigo se paro cerca de mi.

No permitimos que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas entraran, mi padre le estaba dando su merecido a este tipo.

Te vas a morir- dijo mi padre sacando su arma

Por dios Takuya cálmate- dijo mi madre tratando de meterse en medio

Rumí hazte a un lado- grito mi padre,

Ichigo corrió al lado de mi madre donde ya estaban Lemon y Kana.

Cálmate papa- le pedía Kana

No Kana ustedes querían provocarnos no?- grito Andou

Edward por dios, esto solo era para darles celos, estábamos molestas por que se fueron con las golfas esas, a estos tipos los contrato Kana– dijo Ichigo con lagrimas

Mi madre también estaba llorando, sabia que mi padre no podía verla asi, de inmediato guardo su arma y les dijo a los 4 fulanos que se largaran, jamás en mi vida había visto correr tan rápido a nadie.

Cariño tranquila- dijo mi padre a mi madre que estaba llorando

Perdón Takuya, siento haberme puesto asi, lo que pasa es que nunca en mas de 27 años de casado me habías hablado como lo hiciste hoy- dijo mi madre

Lo se cariño, y perdóname- dijo mi padre tomando su rostro

Si quieres vete a jugar con ellas te juro que yo me quedare tranquila en la habitación- dijo mi mama, eso hasta a mi me partió el alma, y no fue al único, Lemon, Kana e Ichigo eran un mar de lagrimas

Rumí, claro que no prefiero ir con ellas ni con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu amor, solo que me molesto que te enojaras, por la llegada de la invitación, sabias que diría que no- dijo mi padre

Pero se fueron con ellas- dijo Kana con su carita roja del llanto

Andou de inmediato se puso a su lado

Perdóname- dijo Andou

Yo me acerque a Ichigo, que estaba llorando

Makoto no te enojes conmigo por favor- dijo ella

Jamás nena, se que eres mía, que tu amor es mío, que tu cuerpo es mío- dije besándola

Por que mejor no vamos al casinos, todos y nos divertimos un rato, quiero que todos vean a la hermosa mujer que tengo- dijo mi padre

Cuando salimos del privado, Ameya estaba afuera junto con François

Cariño estábamos preocupadas- dijo Ameya acercándose a mi padre

Ameya en primera no me llames cariño, en segunda siento ser tan descortés pero mi esposa esta primero que todo, y ella quiere que esta con ella – dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre por la cintura

Y a ti Makoto también te dominan?- pregunto François

Si François, Ichigo es la única mujer que logro dominarme, y de verdad siento ser tan descortés pero ella es mi prometida, y no pienso dejarla un minuto mas sola, - dijo tomando a Ichigo de la mano

Pues espero la invitación a la boda- dijo François con voz de burla

Pues espérala sentada – dijo mi Ichigo

Valla que educada- dijo Ameya

Es la boda de Ichigo y Makoto y ellos sabrán quien invitan- dijo Lemon

Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos una larga noche por delante- dijo mi padre jalando a mi mama para llevársela.

La verdad es el resto de la noche, fue encantadora, Ichigo jugaba de todo un poco, y casi en todo perdía, solo en las maquinas tenia un poco mas de suerte, y de ahí casi no la pude separar.

Mis padres, parecían dos adolecentes enamorados, mi padre se aterro al verla con otro hombre , y mi madre igual al saber que el estaba cerca de Ameya.

Andou paso casi toda la noche diciéndole a Kana que sentía mucho lo que había pasado que , nunca fue su intención que ella se enojara con el, era cómico ver a Andou rogándole a Kana.

Hanabusa y Lemon no se hablaron en toda la noche, pero tampoco se separaban , ese par era extraño, pero sabia de sobra que Hanabusa le terminaría suplicando, cada vez que un hombre veía a Lemon, Hanabusa gruñía, la verdad es que se veía muy guapa, pero para mis ojos la hermosa era mi Ichigo.

Cuando subimos a la habitación, Ichigo estaba muy callada.

Que tienes amor? Pregunte

Te amo demasiado – contesto

Y yo a ti – respondí tomando su cara en mis manos

No estas enojado conmigo? Pregunto

No-

No te creo- dijo tiernamente

Quieres que te lo demuestre? – pregunte en su oído

Si- dijo ella

Así que comencé a besar su desnudo cuello, ella lo hizo para atrás para darme mas facilidades, me separe un poco y la lleve cargando a la cama.

Me encanta como se te ve este vestido tus piernas se ven mas hermosas- dije

Pero se de un lugar donde este vestido se vera mejor y tus hermosas piernas igual- añadí

Donde? Pregunto ella sexymente

Tu vestido en suelo y tus piernas en mis hombros- conteste y volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos.


End file.
